Lost In Thought
by HeadInTheClouds567
Summary: So what if the spell had been broken before the third day and Ariel had a chance to explain all to Eric. Would things be any different for the Prince and his little mermaid?
1. Chapter 1- Lost In thought

Wandering around the castle, lost in thought; how will she ever get Eric to kiss her?She had one day left before sunset and she became Ursula's forever. She shivered at the thought of being turned into another one of Ursula's polyps. What would her father say! He's probably turning Atlantic upside down trying to find me thought Ariel a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she imagined such a that smile soon vanished as the sudden realisation that she would never see her father or her sisters again hit her.

What have I done! She wouldn't even get her man! Things with Eric had been going so well, their tour around his kingdom had been amazing, they had danced and she had been the reason he was smiling the whole time. He had nearly kissed her on the lagoon before the boat tipped. That was something she just couldn't get her head around, the lagoon had been completely calm! But despite all the progress they had made Ariel now and truly felt there was no chance, Eric didn't say a word to her on the ride back and had quickly made his excuses as soon as they arrived back, leaving Ariel to roam the castle alone.

Slowly drifting back to reality Ariel suddenly realised she was lost, she didn't recognise the hallway she was in and turned around ready to go back the way she came when she realised she had no idea which way she came, she was so lost in thought she hadn't payed attention. She mentally scolded herself for being so careless. Deciding to continue forward in hope to find something which gave her a clue to her whereabouts she found herself beginning to drift back to her own thoughts only I had my voice, she thought sadly, then he would know it was me who saved him.

A small flash of light through a half-open door caught her attention snapping her out of her thoughts. Curiosity got the better of her as always and she slowly opened the door wide enough allowing her to enter the room. Upon entering her mouth fell open as she took in her surroundings. The room was basked in the moonlight coming through the large glass window on the left side wall which was framed with the most beautiful curtains she had ever seen, the pale blue material flowing down the sides of the windows before pooling at the floor. This allowed Ariel to see everything in the room as clearly as if the sun was up. The room was huge, larger than any of the other rooms in the palace, the walls and floor were made of smooth stone, polished so much she could she herself as clearly as if she was looking in a mirror. The room was filled with the most extravagant things she had ever seen, the walls covered in large paintings and the edges of the room lined with chairs made from what she could only assume was the finest material. In the centre of the room hung a large chandelier which would light up the room; however Ariel was glad it wasn't on as she felt the room looked beautiful half alight. Ariel's eyes darted around the room quickly taking everything in, she darted over the large staircase towards the back of the room and as her eyes continued to travel to the right she stopped. Her attention caught on something she felt was the most extravagant thing in the whole room, the large grand piano to the right of the staircase. She had never seen a piano as beautiful as this, sure they had pianos in Atlantica but there was just something special about this one which had captivated the young girl.

She began to walk across the room towards the piano, never taking her eyes off it. Her hand left her side and slowly grazed the keys with her fingertips as she walked behind and sat herself on the soft stool behind the keys. Lost in the moment she pressed down a few keys experimentally. The room filled with the melodic sounds from the piano. As she continued to play she became once again lost deep in thought and pleasure, how could she have forgotten her love for music, she may have lost her voice but singing wasn't the only thing she was good at. In this moment she was happy, her mind taken away from the thought of her family, her fate and Eric, her pain and fears all but forgotten. However it was not to last as she soon found her mind wandering back to Eric, his hair, his smile and his eyes, just the thought of him made her heart melt. But soon that felling of love became despair as her deal with the sea witch came to her mind. He'll never kiss me before sunset and I'll never see him again, thought Ariel, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, she quickly blinked them away. If only I had my voice, then I could tell him, tell him that it was me who saved him, that it is me who loves him. Her thoughts continued to wonder off to what might have been and she soon found herself remembering when she first saw him, when she saved him. Completely oblivious to what she was doing she began to play that song, the one she sang to Eric on the beach. She continued to play and tears filling her eyes, but this time she let them fall.

* * *

Upstairs in his study sat Eric, he found his mind wandering, repeating the day's events. He had loved every minute of his day spent with Ariel, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed and smiled so much. His mind continued to wonder and he found himself remembering the boat ride when he nearly kissed her. He hit his head with his hands at this memory, how could I have been so stupid leading her on like that, I like her but this mystery girl, I am set on finding her Eric told himself. Yet there was still something about Ariel which had him completely captivated, her curiosity, her eagerness to see new things and learn, maybe he had truly found love. The only thing that was stopping him for being with Ariel was the mystery girl, he just couldn't forget her.

"Argh" moaned Eric with frustration his head resting between his hands.  
He had come up here to try to take his mind off things; however it had only resulted in him thinking about the very matter he was trying to avoid.

That's when he heard it, the rich sound of music began to fill his study through the open door. He snapped out of his thoughts and began to listen.  
"That song" he muttered to himself  
"I've heard it before"  
As he tried to remember where he had heard that song he began to head towards the source of the music. After leaving his study he realised that the music was coming from the ballroom directly below. He began to descend the staircase which led into the ballroom, the music getting louder and clearer with each step he took. As he rounded the staircase he saw her, sitting at the piano basked in moonlight, her bright red hair falling free down her back, he stopped and gasped. God she is beautiful he thought.

Lost in her music Ariel forgot everything around her and focused solely on the song, her song. She had no idea how long she had been playing but a gasp from behind her quickly brought her back to reality. She stopped her playing abruptly realising that she was no longer alone. She sat behind the piano still, frozen in place, not knowing who was in the room with her and not turning to find out, she didn't want them to see her crying, her tears had still failed to stop. She heard footsteps as whoever was in the room began to finish coming down the stairs, they continued walking and as soon as she realised they were heading straight for her fear gripped her heart. What if its Ursula she thought praying that it wasn't she didn't want to leave not yet. Then the footsteps stopped leaving the room in silence, the only noise coming from her chest and her rapid breathing.

Suddenly the other person decided to break the silence.  
"Ariel?" the stranger whispered.  
At the sound of her name Ariel jumped but soon relaxed as she realised who the stranger was, she slowly turned around on stall to face them, to face Eric.

A few seconds passed after calling her name until she turned to face him, her head facing the floor, another few more silent seconds passed before she slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. That's when he finally noticed the tears which still fell from her eyes, he sank to his knees taking her hands in his, "Ariel, what's the matter?" he finally asked his voiced laced with concern. Instantly having forgotten all about his mystery girl and the song once he saw her tears. In reply she said nothing only looked into his eyes and shook her head.

It was at that moment that he remembered his reason for coming down to the ballroom. That song, yet he still couldn't remember where he had. He stopped mid thought, suddenly remembering. The beach, the mystery girl, that song.  
"Ariel?" he asked  
"that song, how do you know it?"

__At his question she slowly took her hand out of his and stroked the side of his face with her tiny pale hand and smiled. It was like he had been struck by lightning, the sudden realisation hit him like a tidal wave, how could he ever forget that smile, her soft touch. This was her, his mystery girl, it was Ariel all along. Eric cupped her face in his hands,  
"It's you isn't it, you're the one, the one I've been looking for" he stated, his voice full of realisation.  
Ariel bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. That little nod of agreement was all there was before Eric's lips met hers.

Fireworks danced beneath her eyelids as he'd done the very thing that only minutes ago she never thought possible, he had given her true loves kiss.

* * *

**One-shot? **

**Will continue if you want, have a few ideas but would love your input. Please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Little mermaid they belong to Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Contract Is Broken

As their lips parted Ariel was engulfed in a bright yellow light and lifted into the air, Eric did nothing only stared wide eyed at what was happening.

Ariel was now floating in the middle of the now bright ballroom still surrounded by the light. This is it she thought, I've broken the spell. But then all of a sudden her legs began to tingle and the unfamiliar feeling of two legs was replaced with the familiar feeling of a tail. As soon as she felt that her hope vanished and was replaced with fear and confusion. What is happening!? Ariel thought suddenly panicked by the feeling of her tail, why is my tail back? We broke the spell didn't we? I should have legs! No sooner had the thought entered her mind she was gripped with pain as her tail ripped into two, the pain shot through her body causing her to squirm in the hold the light had on her. After what felt like an eternity but was really only seconds the pain began to slowly subside and she began to float back down towards the floor. As she was descending a small golden orb of light fly towards her and warmth filled her throat, her voice was returned. Her feet finally touched the floor and the light vanished, but as soon as it released its hold on her she began to fall, unable to support her weight on her now permanent tiny legs. Before she could hit the floor two strong arms gripped her waist allowing her to fall against his body. For the first time since arriving on land she felt truly safe.

He nevemouldedr took his eyes off her as she was pulled from his grasp and into the air by the light which now surrounded her, he watched captivated as her legs slowly into one. He couldn't help but gasp as he saw her legs become a tail, his eyes widening in wonder. However that look of wonder soon turned into fear as he saw her tail rip in half and her eyes widen in fear and pain, her body thrashing in the light as the pain took hold. He just watched in horror as he saw the girl he loved suffer, his heart breaking as he could do nothing to help or comfort her. Then almost as suddenly as it began she stopped and her body relaxed, along with Eric as he realised she was no longer in pain. His eyes still on her he watched as she began to float gracefully to the floor completely in awe and wonder of what had just happened. But as the light finally released its hold on her and she began to fall he moved, faster than he'd ever moved before, his arms gripping her waist before she could hit the floor. He slowly brought her down to the floor with him and he held her, held her tight, her head resting on his chest he finally realised he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

"NO!" cried Ursula with despair as she watched the scene unfold through the eyes of Flotsam and Jetsam. She had broken the spell! Ursula cursed herself for taking her eye of the red head, though she was quite impressed, after all she was the first to ever meet the terms of her contract and not end up as another addition to her ever growing garden.  
"But oh what a lovely addition she would have made" sighed the purple cecaelian  
Getting the Trident off the little brats father was going to be much harder now she had nothing to bargain with. That's when she had an idea and as that idea began to refine in her mind she began to laugh.  
"Oh my the little brat won't know what hit her" she cackles  
"I'll take the Trident, her father and her man, Oh this will be so very very sweet, and you my dear will know nothing until it's much too late" crooned the sea witch staring into her cauldron at the little red head curled up in her lovers arms.

* * *

Relishing in the warmth and comfort Eric's arms were giving her Ariel slowly lifted her head off his chest to meet his eyes and waited, waited for the questions to come. Yet none came, he only looked deep into her eyes with a look of confusion and yet understanding.

Seeing as Eric wasn't going to start the conversation Ariel decided she would. She took a deep breath before whispering his name.  
"Eric" she breathed  
Oh how long she had waited to say that name to him. At her word Eric's eyes widened with surprise  
"Y-you can talk" he stuttered  
Ariel couldn't help the small giggle which escaped her lips. At the sound of her laugh Eric's heart melted, how he had longed to hear her laugh and now he had it was sweater than he ever imagined.  
"Ariel, what just happened?" he asked tilting his head ever so slightly to the left.  
"Ermmm, I'm not really sure" she replied biting her lip  
"It's okay" he said soothingly seeing the confusion and slight hint of fear in her eyes.  
"Now you can talk" he said softly "why don't you tell me your story"  
He waited for a reply for several long seconds but never repeated his question, he didn't want to push her.  
"Ermm, yes, okay" she finally replied nervously, her eyes suddenly flitting around the room like she was searching for something yet what not even she knew. "But not her" she stated slowly standing up and taking his hand in hers.  
"Sure, we can go wherever you want" he replied, his voice full of encouragement as he somehow knew whatever she was about to tell him wasn't going to be easy for her. He stood up and allowed her to lead him out of the ballroom and into the hallway. It was once they were through the ballroom door and in the dark hallway that she turned to look at him, but quickly looked down again not being able to hold his gaze. He raised his eyebrow, confused by her sudden shyness and was even more surprised to see her blushing when he looked down.  
"Eric?" she asked shyly  
"yes"  
"Ermm do you think you could possibly, ermm take me to my room, I sort of, well I kind of got a bit lost" she finally admitted. Now it was Eric's turn to try and fail to suppress the giggle which escaped his lips.  
"of course, this way" he said smiling as he pulled at her hand and led her down the several long hallways and up the staircases which eventually lead to her room.

Upon arriving at the door to her room Eric hesitated, he knew it wasn't right for him to be entering her room alone at this time of night, if anyone were to see him rumours would spread and they would both obtain a reputation no one would want. However right now he needed answers so he allowed himself to be led into her room.

As she opened the door a Caribbean voice was heard calling out  
"young lady where do you think you have been, you were bad enough disobeying your father and swimming off to Neptune knows were with Flounder at all times of day and night. But I thought now on land with no voice you would be, well be less rebellious and stressful!" Lectured the voice. "We have less than a day left to break this spell or your father is gonna kill himself a crab!"  
Eric's eyes scanned the room searching for the source of the voice, whoever could be in her room. He was just about to step forward to search her room when her hand stopped him; she put a single finger to his lips, silencing him. She signaled to him to hide in the shadows by the door. Once she was sure he was out of sight she walked over to her vanity, sat down took the black bow from her hair, picked up her dinglehopper and began to brush through her hair. The little voice which she had long since stopped listening to continued its lecture. The voice stopped, suddenly realising that Ariel was no longer listening made its way towards her and began another lecture about how a young princess should show him a bit more respect as he was her father's most trusted adviser.

Eric stood in the shadows and watched as Ariel sat in front of her mirror and began to brush through her hair with a fork. Smiling as he watched. It was then that he saw a flash of red scuttle up and settle itself in front of her. Trying to figure out what the figure was he squinted hoping to get a better look, it was then just as the image came into focus that he discovered that the source of the voice was a little red crab! He was about to step out of the shadows when Ariel suddenly put sown the fork, picked up the crab and planted a kiss on his head which caused him to stop his lecture almost immediately.  
"What was that for" questioned the crab. Ariel said nothing only shook her head and then all of a sudden got up and began to twirl and spin around the room the smile on her face telling both the crab and Eric that in that moment she was truly happy.  
"Ariel, please put me down man I'm getting dizzy" cried the crab turning slightly green. Seeing this Ariel stopped her twirling and set him down on the bed before throwing herself next to him, sinking into the sheets.  
"Ariel, child, what in all the seven seas are you so happy about, do I have to remind you that you have less than 24 hours to get that Prince to kiss you, get your voice back and not get turned into a slimy grey slug!" the little red crab chided. Ariel just shook her head in reply, the smile never falling from her lips.  
"And will you please stop smiling it's making me uncomfortable, you need to be taking this situation more seriously child cause your father is gonna kill me when he discover you got human legs, you know what he'll say, cause I'll tell you what he'll say, he'll say" but before he finished his sentence Ariel cut him off  
"He gonna kill himself a crab!" finished Ariel imitating the small crabs accent.  
"You know I really hate it when you do that you know" replied the crab  
"Wait, y-y-y-y-you" he never finished his sentence as his jaw dropped to the bed and his eyes widened in shock. It took him a few long seconds to control himself all the while Ariel rolled around on the bed clutching her stomach in fits of laughter at her friends reaction.  
"But how?" was all the crab could say. Ariel's laughter stopped as she suddenly remembered Eric standing in the corner of her room, she leapt of the bed and ran over to where Eric was standing, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the light. Once aging the little crabs jaw hit the bed as he stared at the Prince standing there hand in hand with Ariel.  
"Girl you got a lot of explaining to do" was all the crab managed to say after several long seconds of silence.  
"I know Sebastian, I know, Eric's got a lot of questions too, and, well I was kind of hoping you would help me answer them" she asked pouting ever so slightly.  
"You know I hate it when you pull that face, can never say a"muttered Sebastian"fine, fine where shall we start."

* * *

**Not a lot has happened in this chapter it's more of a transition chapter, the next chapter will be Ariel and Sebastian telling Eric her story. I know this chapter was up pretty quickly but don't expect all of them to be up so soon. I love hearing your ideas. Please review and if you see any mistakes or think I should makes changes to certain parts please don't hesitate to tell me. Thinking of changing the title of the story, any ideas? Thanks to those who have given me feedback and suggestions already it's much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, all belong to Disney**


	3. Chapter 3- Her Story

Ariel pulled Eric towards the bed, motioning with her free hand for him to sit.  
"you might want to sit down, it's a long story" she simply stated  
He sat himself down on the bed next to Sebastian who was still trying to gain some control over himself after the shock of hearing Ariel speak.

Ariel sat herself down next to Eric and began to tell her story, begging with the fact that she was in fact a mermaid and how her obsession and curiosity with the human world had put her in this situation. Sebastian helped to fill in some of the gaps and Eric just sat and listened intently throughout.  
"And that's everything that's happened up until now" she said finally finishing her story. He sat silent for a few minutes as he tried to get his head around everything she had just told him, Ariel staring at him waiting for his reaction.  
"So you're a mermaid" he said finally breaking the silence  
"Yeah" she replied still looking at his face for any expression which would tell her how he felt after her revelation yet she saw nothing.  
"Well that would certainly explain the tail" he chuckled pushing his hand through his hair. Suddenly all the pieces were falling into place, he opened his mouth preparing to speak but was cut off by Sebastian.  
"So now you've got human legs forever" he squeaked in an unusually high-pitched voice. In reply Ariel nodded.  
"Oh man you father is gonna be so mad, so very mad when he finds out" he cried pacing back and forth on the bed.  
"I know" she sighed sadly  
Another few silenced minutes went by, Sebastian still pacing the bed and the two humans sitting lost in thought.  
"Why?" Eric asked finally breaking the silence, Ariel turned to look at him scrunching her eyebrow together as she replied  
"Why what?"  
"Why go through all that and risk everything to come to land?"  
At this Ariel turned her head away from his gaze as her face turned the same shade of crimson as her hair.  
"Love" she sighed turning even redder.  
Eric suddenly understood, he knew that he would have travelled to the ends of the world to find his mystery girl for no other reason than love. Then he remembered that he didn't need to, she was already here. Reaching out his hand to her face he gently turned it until she was looking at him.  
"I love you" he whispered, at his words Ariel's eyes lit up, yes she already knew he loved her as they had broken the spell but to hear the words to come from his lips just made it seem real.  
"I love you too" she whispered back.  
Then their lips met, sharing their second kiss of the night, yet this one was filled with so much more passion.

Finally breaking apart she rested her head on his chin as he kissed the crown of her head. No words were said, none were needed for in that moment they were both truly happy.  
After having finally stopped scuttling back and forth he decided to move to the bedside table as he watched the two lovers hold each other. And he too felt happy, happy that the little girl he had watched grown up had finally found love. In the morning he would have to tell her father about the events of the past couple of days, things would most probably get ugly. Sebastian sighed shrugging away that thought not wanting to ruin the moment.

Cradled in Eric's arms she finally drifted off to sleep. Being careful not to wake her Eric gently laid her between the mass of pillows on the bed. Kissing her forehead he got up to leave, but as he got up she stirred, her eyes fluttering open she suddenly realised he was leaving.  
"No" she whispered "please stay"  
Eric knew he shouldn't, he knew it wasn't right, they weren't married, but then again they weren't exactly going to be doing anything wrong there wasn't anything wrong with allowing her to feel safe as she slept. He looked over to the little red crab that was now curled up on the nightstand; he only nodded his little red head before resting it between his pincers and shutting his eyes. At the crabs nod of agreement he walked over to the bed, kicked off his boots and lay next to her. Giving her a few moments to get comfortable he wrapped his arm around her back and began to stroke her long red hair as she rested her head on his chest. At the feel of his around her she snuggled closer and relaxed back into sleep feeling safe with her Prince lying next to her. As her breathing slowed into a slow rhythm Eric blew out the light and soon drifted into sleep, they both slept peacefully dreaming about each other and what the suture might hold.

* * *

**I'm actually really pleased with myself for updating so soon but I just keep having all these ideas and just can't wait to share it with you guys and see what you think. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others the next couple might be quite short but I am building up to something so bare with me. Please please please review or PM me with your thoughts on the story so far and any ideas you may have I would love to hear them. Please review it's nice to know that people are actually reading and enjoying. Any criticism is also appreciated though don't be to harsh.**

**Please send me any ideas for the title as the story progresses as really stuck on what to name it! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Little Mermaid they belong to Disney.**


	4. Chapter 4-The Calm Before The Storm

Sunlight poured into the room through the crack in the curtains. As the room brightened Eric began to wake. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his face he slowly began to open his eyes, memories of the night before still fresh in his mind.  
"Morning Ariel" he murmured sleepily fully opening his eyes, only to find the bed empty. Sitting up quickly his eyes began to search the room for any sign of her but to his dismay he found none. Where on Earth is she, thought Eric trying not to panic.  
After another search of her room he pulled on his boots and left, deciding that she must have gotten up early, that would certainly explain why the little red crab was nowhere to be seen either.

Carefully pulling the door shut behind him he quickly walked down the long corridors in search of Ariel, being careful not to be seen by any of the servants whilst he was still near her room. As he ran down the stairs he bumped into Carlotta.  
"Oh, Carlotta have you seen Ariel this morning?" he asked the housekeeper. Carlotta frowned  
"Ariel, Eric my dear who is Ariel?" she asked still looking confused.  
"Oh, you know the red head girl who washed up the other day" he explained realising that no one else in the castle would know her name, after all he had only discovered it last night. Carlotta's face lit up as she realised Eric was looking for the very young lady she hoped he would finally express an interest in as a potential wife.  
"So Ariel's her name; very pretty name for a very pretty girl" she said smiling.  
"Yes, yes, but have you seen her?" Eric asked again beginning to get impatient.  
"No sorry dear not since yesterday, but Grimsby-"  
"Thanks" he called cutting her off as he ran down the stairs to find Grimsby.

After searching most of the castle he finally found Grimsby looking out to sea, blowing his pipe.  
"Grim" he called out making the old man jump.  
"Eric!" he replied startled.  
"Have you seen the girl with red hair?" he asked deciding not to use her name, he didn't want to explain, not now.  
"Oh why yes, I passed her not 10 minutes ago on her way down to the beach" he replied smiling.  
At the word beach Eric's heart stopped and he froze.  
"Eric are you quite alright" Grimsby asked noticing his sudden change, Eric didn't reply he just ran through the castle hoping he would make it to her before anyone else. Sprinting through the long corridors Eric's mind was a mess as he began to imagine the worse; what if her father's taken her home, or the sea witch has captured her, or-. Then the worst thought of all crossed his mind, what if she's left.

Throwing open the door which lead to the beach he began scanning the shoreline for any sign of her. She can't be gone, she can't be Eric thought panicking, fearing that she had been taken from him. Just then a flash of red caught his eye and he saw her halfway down the beach standing in the water. Relief washed over him as he realised she was still here but fear soon gripped his heart as he realised just how far out she was, the water already at her thighs and she showed no sign of stopping. He began to run towards her as fast as he could as he continued to watch her wade deeper and deeper into the water. Once the water was at her waist Eric began to sprint, she's going to deep, she can't swim he panicked as memories of the boat tipping on the lagoon filled his mind, she had come close to drowning then but he had saved her, he just hoped he would make it to her in time to be able to do the same.  
"Ariel" he cried out to her as he reached the water just behind her.  
She didn't seem to have noticed him as she continued to wade out to sea, her father and sisters in her mind.  
Eric realised that she wasn't going to stop so he pulled off his boots and ran through the waves trying to reach her before the sea consumed her completely. The water was up to her shoulders by the time Eric reached her, grabbing her arm firmly her pulled her back closer to shore, stopping when the water was at her knees and relaxing ever so slightly as he knew she was safe. But that didn't calm his anger and before he could stop himself he began to shout at her.  
"Ariel what on earth were you thinking! It's bad enough that you came down here alone, anyone could have taken you back to the sea, yet you happily walked out deeper and deeper into the water!"Eric was shaking with anger his voice rising louder and louder as anger took its hold.  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He yelled at her, his anger refusing to subside as she showed no reaction to his yelling, her face still looking out to sea and her back turned to him.  
However his question she slowly turned to face him and that's when he once again noticed the tears pouring from her crystal blue eyes. At this sight his anger immediately evaporated and his faced softened.  
"I'm sorry" he cooed repeatedly as he pulled her into his arms.  
Resting her head against his chest she broke down as she thought of all the pain she had caused both here and at home and she began to sob.

Time passed and her sobs began to subside,  
"I'm sorry" she said pulling out of his hold and taking a step back.  
"You've got nothing to be sorry about" he said softly stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands as he wiped away the remaining tears.  
"I should be apologising to you, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just scared" he sighed. Confusion filled her eyes  
"Scared, scared of what?"  
"Scared of losing you" he whispered.  
"Oh!" was all she said in reply as she realised what she had done.  
"I went out too deep didn't I" she said slowly looking into his eyes.  
He nodded his head in reply  
"I just wanted to feel the waves and the warmth of the sea again, I forgot it was dangerous" she sighed sadly, for the first time in her life she feared the water, not only because of Ursula but because she couldn't swim or breathe below the surface in this body. She remembered how she had been thrown out of the boat and into the dark murky depths of the lagoon only the night before, she remembered how she struggled and panicked as the water held her under.

Eric sighed as he saw new tears threaten to spill from her eyes, of course she missed the sea. He would never stop here from coming to the beach to find happiness in the waves, he could never do that to her. So he decided in that very moment that he would teach her to swim with two legs instead of a fin. This eased his mind as he knew once she had learnt how to swim he would no longer need to fear the sea taking her away. Yet this idea did nothing to completely ease his sadness as he knew it would do nothing to relieve Ariel of yearning of the sea, after all he couldn't teach her here he wanted to do it in water where he knew she would be safe. As he continued to watch her face as she stared longingly out to sea he suddenly had an idea.

"Ariel?" he asked his voice full of excitement  
"yes?" she replied turning her head back to look at him.  
"How would you like to join me on a sail?" he asked eagerly.  
At his suggestion of spending time out at sea Ariel's eyes lit up and she began to nod her head vigorously. Eric laughed loving how her eyes sparkled when she smiled.  
"Let's go then" he said pulling her hand and they ran down the beach back towards the castle.

Upon reaching the castle Ariel stood next to Eric their fingers still entwined as he ordered a ship to be ready to sail as soon as possible. As Eric dismissed the captain and turned towards Ariel,  
"We should probably change before we go" he motioning with his free hand to their wet clothes. Nodding in agreement he began to lead her up the stairs but before they were halfway up they were stopped by a shout from behind them. Quickly turning they soon discovered that the shout came from Carlotta. Ariel gripped his hand tighter as she saw the large women march towards them, a very angry look on her face.

"Eric!" she yelled  
"How many times have I told you to make sure your clothes are dry before walking through the castle, these floors have already been cleaned and now they will have to be done again, do you enjoy making more work for me!" She shrieked at the Young Prince.  
Ariel was surprised by how the housekeeper spoke to Eric; he was Prince, he shouldn't be being yelled at by anyone. But then Carlotta wasn't just anyone, she was the closest thing Eric had to a mother and he had grown used to her reprimanding him, after all she was the only one who dared to tell him off and the only one he allowed.  
"And you managed to get Ariel completely soaked" Carlotta said waving her arms around.  
"That dress is now ruined" Carlotta stated as she took in the sight of the nearly black dress which had once been green, shaking her head. She was about to lay in to Ariel about the state of her dress when she noticed the pair standing hand in hand.  
The angry look on her face was soon replaced with one of joy and surprise as she stepped back and took in the sight of the couple.  
"I knew it wouldn't take long" she stated, now beaming at them. All signs of her previous outburst gone.  
Ariel blushed; she had forgotten that no one else knew of her and Eric, after all it had happened so quickly.  
"Well done my dear" Carlotta congratulated her through a huge smile.  
Suddenly deciding that she no longer wanted Carlotta thinking she was mute she replied.  
"Thank you Carlotta" she said quietly.  
At the sound of her voice Carlotta's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she was surprised for the second time that day. Eric laughed at Carlotta's reaction and put his arm around Ariel's waist pulling her in close almost to reinstate the fact that they were now together.

Carlotta quickly regained control over herself and turned to Eric  
"Now when did this happen" she inquired nodding her head towards Ariel.  
"Yesterday" he replied sheepishly knowing that she would be hurt for not have being told straight away.  
"And you didn't tell me!" she shrieked  
"Well, I- erm well you see-" Eric stammered unsure what to say, seeing that Eric was struggling with coming up with an answer she decided to help him out.  
"We were just trying to find the right time to tell you, you always seem so busy, but you know now" Ariel said calmly but seeing as the women needed more to feel less left out Ariel added in a whisper  
"You are the first to know, so please keep it quiet until we tell everyone else" this seemed to satisfy the housekeeper.  
"Of course, I understand" she said smiling once again.  
Shocked at how easily Ariel had managed to ease Carlotta's mind about the matter he took the opportunity to make things better.  
"Well why don't you go and find Grimsby and meet us on the ship and we will tell you both everything" he suggested.  
Carlotta seemed to smile even more.  
"Yes what a good idea, I will go and get him" she called back running down the hallway to find him.  
"Oh he will be so happy" she shrieked as she ran around the corner and vanished from sight. Ariel and Eric looked at each other and began to laugh at what had just happened. Taking her hand again they continued to make their way up to change.

Once she had managed to peal the drenched dress of her body she quickly dried herself and dressed herself in a pale blue dress and matching bow she found towards the back of the wardrobe, deciding that the colour was most fitting for a sail. She quickly brushed her hair and put the bow in her hair as quickly as possible being unable to contain her excitement. She had always dreamt of being on a ship and experiencing the waves from above rather than below. Glancing in the mirror one more time she slipped on her shoes and left the room. She was surprised to see Eric waiting just outside her room but smiled as she took his arm and they began to make their way down to the ship.  
"So where is your little red friend" Eric asked  
"Oh, Sebastian" Ariel replied, her mood suddenly turning serious  
"He went to talk to daddy" she sighed sadly, knowing her father's reaction to Sebastian's story wasn't going to be pleasant.  
"Oh" was all Eric said in reply and they continued to walk to the ship in silence.  
However once they boarded their silence was soon broken by a bombardment of questions from both Carlotta and Grimsby. Once their questions began to come to a stop Eric finally managed to interject;  
"Why don't we go inside and me and Ariel will explain all"  
"What a fine idea" Grimsby replied and he and Carlotta headed off towards the meeting room onboard.  
"Shall we" Eric asked, snapping Ariel out of her daze as she took in the ship. Ariel smiled nodding as she took his arm and he led her inside. Once inside Ariel was mesmerised by the room, it was just as finely decorated as the rooms in the castle, Eric noticed her amazement and chuckled he loved the way her face lit up when she discovered new things.  
Once she had finished looking around the room in wonder she realised that everyone was sitting down and waiting for her, blushing she quickly took a seat next to Eric who began their story.  
He quickly explained what had occurred the night before, but left out the part about her transforming a tail as he knew that it would make no sense until Ariel told her story. Once he finally finished his half Ariel took a deep breath and began to tell her side.

Once she had finished both Grimsby and Carlotta stared at the happy couple, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. Ariel waited for them to collect themselves and for the laughing to begin but to her surprise laughter never came.  
After several minutes of silence Carlotta finally spoke;  
"Well that certainly would explain a lot" she stated, breaking the silence. Grimsby nodded in agreement and both Ariel and Eric let out a breath neither of them knew they were holding.

Meanwhile under the sea Sebastian was making his way through Atlantica preparing himself to explain all to the King. Scuttling through the Palace he finally made it to the throne room. Rounding the corner he entered the large room only to find it empty.  
Where could the King have gone he thought, it wasn't like the King to leave this room especially when the whole kingdom was out searching for his lost daughter.  
Suddenly Sebastian began to worry, what if he finds his daughter on land, with legs before I get a chance to explain thought the crab beginning to panic. I must find him he thought as he scuttled off in search of his King.

If only he had arrived a few minutes earlier then he would have seen the Sea Witch arrive and explain all to him, he would have heard Ursula explain to the King that his daughter now had legs and was on land amongst the ones he called barbarians. He would have also seen King Triton follow Ursula to Ariel, he would have noticed the anger in the kings eyes and the smug grin on Ursula's face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Decided to make a few changes to this chapter as had a few new ideas and didn't think I made some of Eric's thoughts clear. Please let me know if this is any better.  
Please review or PM me and let me know, it's really encouraging to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

**The next chapter won't be up for a while as am having trouble getting it to something I'm happy with and I am planning on making a few changes to some of the previous chapter, nothing major though. Thanks for all the reviews and thoughts so far I really do love hearing what you have to say and am always looking to improve so if you have any things you want me to change in previous chapters please let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the little mermaid or any of the characters, all rights go to Disney**


	5. Chapter 5-New Experience

Standing on deck looking out to sea was Ariel a smile on her face as she enjoyed the wind in her hair and the gently swaying motion of the boat caused by the waves beneath. She had always felt trapped by the sea yet here on top of it she felt free. She was brought out of her daydream by the feeling of two strong warm arms wrap themselves around her waist, knowing instantly who they belonged to she leant back into his warm chest.

"I see you've finally calmed down then" he chuckles in her ear.

Unable to stop grinning as he remembered watching her run around the boat dragging him along asking him questions about nearly everything she saw. Her eyes lighting up as he explained what each thing was and what it did. He never knew how much she would enjoy the sail but he was glad he had suggested the idea she seemed to have forgotten all about her earlier worries and was enjoying the feeling of being on top of the waves rather than below.

"Well it's just so amazing" she breathed  
"I never imagined the sea could feel so amazing from the surface"

Eric smiled, happy he had finally found someone who loved the sea just as much as him and making a metal note to himself to make sure he brought her sailing with him as often as possible.

They stood watching the sea happy and content when all of a sudden the calm sea began to turn. The waves became stronger and the sky darkened as dark clouds covered the blue sky.  
"Looks like a storm" Eric told Ariel  
"Let's go inside" he calls out to her puling on her hand, yet despite his tugging and pleas she stayed rooted to the spot as the wind and waves began to get stronger causing the ship to sway heavily from side to side. Knowing something wasn't right Eric began to get worried.  
"Ariel what's the matter, why won't you move?" he asked, she turned to face him fear in her eyes as she whispers to him.  
"Daddy"  
At this Eric to began to get scared, he knew that she meant her father was the cause of the sudden storm and that meant he was angry. What scared Eric the most was that he knew the reason why her father would be angry. Once again Eric was scared he was going to lose her, pulling her into his arms he held her tight determined to do everything he could to keep her with him. Sebastian had obviously told her father everything.

Yet if only he knew that Sebastian hadn't told the Sea King their story he was still frantically searching for his King. Finally finding him after following the path of rough and choppy waters his jaw dropped as he spotted the King talking to the Sea Witch his anger growing with the storm above. As he swam closer he saw Ursula show him Ariel contract and as he continued to swim closer he began to hear their conversation.

"Human Forever" Ursula states pointing to the relevant writing on the contract  
"Give me back my daughter" Triton demanded his knuckles turning white as his grip on the trident tightened. Ursula seemed to ponder the idea for a bit before replying.  
"Well if you truly don't believe your daughter is safe up there" she stated pointing to the dark shadow the ship above was casting on the water  
"I'm sure we could come to an agreement, you see I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great Sea King is a very precious commodity, but I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better" she smiled as she finished her suggestion, knowing that Triton truly did believe his daughter was in danger and would be willing to do anything to get her back. Looking up to where the ship was and his daughter he sighed as with a flick of his Trident he replaced Ariel's name with his own.

Still holding each other close Ariel was waiting for her father to make his appearance yet he never came. All of a sudden Ariel was gripped with pain, she shrieked as her body convulsed. Eric panicked as he watched her wither in pain in his arms unsure of what was happening he began to worry. Then Ariel's body relaxed and she slumped down to the deck.  
"Ariel what-" he stopped his question as he looked down to see a tail where her legs should be, his eyes widened and he noticed the same panic and fear he felt mirrored on her own face. Suddenly a large purple tentacle slid over the ship and wrapped around Ariel's body and pulled her below the surface.  
"Ariel" Eric shouted running to the side of the ship searching the dark waters for any sign of her, but she was gone. That's when he noticed a light below the surface and without thinking he grabbed a harpoon and dived into the depths.  
"Eric!" Grimsby shouted from the ships side  
"What are you doing?"

"I lost her once Grim, I'm not going to lose her again" Eric called out before taking a deep breath and diving beneath the surface.

* * *

**This is a pretty short chapter but the next one is pretty long. Hope you enjoyed I don't know if I showed Ariel excitement at experiencing the sea form a ship so please tell me what you thought. **

**Please Review!**

**The next chapter is very similar to the ending scene from the film, but I feel that it is a good way of removing Ursula from the story so that I am able to introduce some new Evil Characters in the future. However I have still tried to put some of my own ideas into the chapter and have changed it around a bit so that it fits in much better with the story and the direction in which it is headed. The next chapter should be up in the next few days. Please continue to review and tell me what you thought and please send me any ideas you have for the story.**


	6. Chapter 6-Fighting For Each Other

As Triton was transformed into a polyp his daughter watched with horror.  
"How can you turn him into one of them, I broke the deal" Ariel shrieked at the grinning Sea Witch as she struggled in her grip.  
"Oh dear child do you really think I didn't include a few things in the small print just in case" Ariel's face widened as she realised that the Sea Witch never wanted to help her but was using her to get her father and his trident.  
"You-you MONSTER!" she yelled, Ursula cackled at the teenagers anger. Picking up the crown from the sea bed she places it on her head releasing Ariel as she picks up the trident feeling the power surge through her body as her hand made contact with the metal. As soon as Ariel was free she propelled herself through the water towards Ursula and her father's trident but before she can grab it she is held back by the two slimy eels.  
"Tut tut princess, you have been a naughty girl" she said to the girl in an extremely patronising tone.  
"Disobeying your father for what, for love" the sea witch cackles and points the trident towards her. Ariel looks towards her face but cannot hold his gaze. It's all my fault she thought sadly.  
"Well so much for true love" she yells as she prepares to fire the trident. Then seemingly out of nowhere a harpoon flew through the water cutting Ursula's arm.

"ARGH!" the witch cries out in pain as she turns in the direction the weapon came from seeing Eric swimming back to the surface.  
"YOU" she says menacingly, "Flotsam, Jetsam" she cries "After him!"  
"ERIC" Ariel cries out to warn him but before she can try and help him Ursula's two pets had their tails wrapped around the young Prince's body as he struggled towards the surface his body in desperate need of air.  
Ursula turns the trident on the Prince and turned towards Ariel  
"Say goodbye to your Prince" she cackles and fires; however just as she fired Ariel made contact with her arm causing the jet of light to hit Flotsam and Jetsam instead of the Prince.

"NO!" Ursula cries "MY BABIES!" soon Ursula's despair turns to anger and she began to slowly grow in size as her anger towards the mermaid and her Prince grew. This however is something Ariel is completely oblivious to as she swims towards her drowning Prince as fast as her fins would take her until she is holding him and with one finally flick of her tail their heads break the surface. Eric takes a huge breath as he takes in the much needed oxygen.  
"Eric you have to get away from here" Ariel cried, scared for his safety  
"No" he replies shaking his head "I'm not leaving you" he states pulling her close to him not bothering to try and hide the fear in his voice. But before anymore could been said the Sea began to churn and a large golden pillar began to rise up from the Ocean pushing between them. They were soon lifted into the sky on what Ariel quickly realises is as spike from her father's crown which is now resting upon the head of a now extremely large and angry Ursula.

"Jump" Ariel shouts and the two dive into the water holding hands. No sooner had they entered the water they were separated as Ursula brought up several sunken ships. Before Ariel could reach Eric she was thrown to the seabed, looking up she saw the Sea Witches angry eyes glaring down at her and before she had time to recover from being thrown to the seabed a flash of bright light was fired from the trident at her. Throwing herself out of the way she barely missed being hit by the shots as they were continually fired. Realising that there was no way she was going to survive this her thoughts soon turned to Eric; he can't die, he can't!  
She was soon snapped from her thoughts by an ear-splitting scream came from Ursula causing her to look up.

After Ariel was ripped from his grasp he barely had time to respond before he had to duck out of the way from an oncoming ship. Realising that he stood no chance under the water he reached out blindly his hands searching through the water hoping to find something to help him out of the sea. Finally his hands found a rope, using all his strength he began to pull himself up and soon he made it out of the water and onto the deck of a ship.  
Standing quickly he took in his surroundings, the ship was travelling towards Ursula who was looking menacingly down into a deep pool, it didn't take him long to realise who was at the bottom.  
"Ariel!" he gasped, the Sea Witch was getting ready to fire once again, she's going to kill her! No sooner had he realised that he jumped into action not realising what he was doing, he thoughts only to save Ariel. As soon as the wheel of the ship was in his hands he realised what he must do to save Ariel. He waited until the ship was just to the right of Ursula before turning the wheel with all his might causing the ship to turn left abruptly and the broken mast of the once sunken ship drove straight into the Sea Witches chest. She let out an ear-splitting scream before falling backwards he tentacles wrapping themselves around the ship. Eric knew he had to get off the ship before he was brought down with it. Running to the ships side he dived into the water coming up just in time to see the ship dragged down to the seabed long with the Sea Witch. Then everything went black.

As she looked up she saw the broken mast of a ship plunge into the Sea Witches chest causing her to howl with pain. Ariel took the opportunity and swam away from the quickly falling Witch. As she swam she suddenly remembered Eric was still in the water somewhere, swimming to the surface and looking back she saw Ursula's tentacles wrapping themselves around the ship and dragging it under with her. Her eyes scanned the scene looking for any sign of Eric, that's when she saw him diving off the quickly sinking ship just before it went under. As soon as she saw him she began swimming her tail propelling her through the water. As she closed in she saw his body sinking to the Ocean floor, his head slumped against his chest  
"No!" she cried propelling herself forward grabbing him by the waist and dragging him towards the surface. As soon as his head broke through the surface she relaxed ever so slightly and began the long swim back to shore and safety.

As the Sea Witch prepared to fire and finish the medalling mermaid she was struck, howling in pain she dropped the trident and began to fall backwards, but before she hit the water the world went black and she was gone.

Once the trident was out of Ursula's grasp it began to float down to the seabed landing a few centimeters from Triton, as soon as it hit the seabed and Ursula was no more her contracts were broken and all of her polyps were turned back to the merfolk they once were. Triton swirled happy to have his tail back and picked up his trident vowing to never let it fall into the wrong hands again. Now he was back to himself once again his daughter filled his mind, his little Ariel. He had been so worried when she disappeared he had turned the Kingdom upside down in hopes of finding her, never had it crossed his mind that she would have gone up to the surface to be amongst the barbarians. He scowled at the thought of his daughter amongst humans. However his scowl soon faded as he remembered what he had just witnessed, his daughter giving up everything to be with him and him risking his life to save her. It seemed that they were truly in love, yet he was a human and he couldn't allow his daughter to be with such a creature, he just couldn't.  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by the distinctive voice of a certain little red crab.  
"Your Majesty" Sebastian called  
Triton turned to see the crab holding his crown between his claws. Reaching down to take it from the crab he placed it back on his head.  
"Thank you Sebastian"  
The crab only nodded in reply, they floated there for several silenced seconds until the King finally decided to ask the crab the one question that had been bothering him.  
"Sebastian"  
"yes sir?" the crab gulped dreading what would come next.  
"Why didn't you come to me once Ariel had made that awful deal, I could have helped" he questioned  
"Well sir once we had dragged Ariel to the surface I was about to march down and tell you everything but you see that Ariel seemed so upset when I went to tell you I thought it best to try and help her and look out for her." The crab muttered  
Triton smiled, Sebastian always had and seemed always would look out for Ariel when he couldn't.  
"I knew that if I told you and you managed to turn her back she would be miserable for the rest of her life" the crab continued "And well you see sir I just couldn't bring myself to do it"  
The Sea King sighed and nodded his head, he knew Sebastian did what he thought was best for his daughter, he always had.  
"Sebastian where is Ariel" Triton asked trying to hide the sudden fear which gripped his heart.  
"I saw her taking the human back to the shore" replied the crab noticing the fear which Triton had tried to hide  
"Will you take me to her, I think she and I have a lot to talk about"  
Sebastian nodded and the crab scuttled off towards the Young Princess, her father not far behind.

* * *

**Hope you liked please review or PM and let me know**

**Sorry it's up later than promised but I struggled to get it to something I was happy to post.  
Not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully within the next week any ideas or criticism is appreciated just leave a review or PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7-The Aftermath

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun began to make its way up. She had made it. Land had been much further away than she had first thought and whilst swimming there on her own would have caused her no problems dragging Eric along and trying to keep his head above the surface had bee extremely difficult and tiring and she was now beginning to feel the effects. Slowly she lifted her head off the sand and onto Eric's chest and soon the steady beating of his heart and the warmth of his body lulled her back to sleep.

After following Sebastian for most of the night to his daughter Triton was relieved to see that she had made it to safety. He watched as she woke up and he prepared himself to go and speak with her however he stopped once he saw her rest her head on the human boys chest and fall back asleep.  
"Oh Ariel" he sighed "What am I to do"  
He had heard the story of what she had done the last three days and whilst he was angry she had gone to the surface and into the human world he couldn't help but feel ashamed that he had scared his own daughter enough for her to seek help from their enemy rather than her own father.  
"She really does love him doesn't she Sebastian" Sighed the Sea King, it was more of a statement than a question as he already knew that she loved that boy more than anything.  
"Yes, yes she does" Sebastian agreed  
"I forbid contact with the human world over 10 years ago for fear that the same fate would befall my daughters as it did my wife, I let my anger towards them grow and it was my anger which drove Ariel away" The sea king paused deep in thought before continuing  
"Sebastian do you think I may have pushed her too far this time as I fear that I have and that she won't come back" Triton asked the small red crab knowing that if he was to get an honest answer out of anyone it would be him.  
"Your Majesty I believe that yes she may be fearful of you" that was just the answer Triton had been dreading, his own daughter afraid of him. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the crab continued.  
"However I think she wants to make things right she was terribly home sick and she spent most nights watching the sea and would spend almost all her free time down on the beach. I don't think even you sir could scare her enough to want to leave the sea forever" Sebastian finished and they floated in silence.

Soon the sun was rising and the young couple lying on the sand were bathed in the suns warm rays. Eric began to wake opening his eyes he noticed Ariel's head resting on his chest her eyes closed as she slept. He smiled at the sight. Closing his eyes once again memories of the night began to fill his mind and relief washed over him as the realisation that Ariel was safe hit him. They no longer had to live in fear of her being snatched away, his thoughts turned to her resting on his chest and he brought his hand up and began to stroke her hair lovingly. The action woke Ariel and her eyes fluttered open, her face breaking into a smile as her eyes met Eric's as soon as she saw he was awake she leaned over and brought her lips down on his, his hand reached and cradled the back of her neck pulling her into him deepening the kiss. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled them causing them to reluctantly pull away from each other. Turning around in the direction of the noise Ariel was shocked by what she saw.  
"Daddy" she gasped  
At the sudden realisation that Ariel's father, King Triton was only a few meters away Eric jumped to his feet and bowed. Surprised by this gesture Triton chuckled. Eric rose and looked down to see Ariel still sitting on the sand, suddenly realising that she couldn't stand as she no longer had legs he kneeled down beside her taking her hands in his.

"Ariel I'm sorry" Triton sighed  
"No Daddy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone to Ursula, I really messed up this time" she replied looking down at the sand unable to hold his gaze.  
"No Ariel listen to me I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I should never have thought any good would come from keeping you away from something you love your too much like your mother" Triton smiled at the memory of his wife.  
Turning to Sebastian the small crab nodded his head in reply to his silent question, at this Ariel looked towards Eric with a look of confusion and fear. Raising his Trident he pointed it towards Ariel and she was once again engulfed in light. However unlike before there was no look of pain on her face only joy as she felt the familiar tingling sensation in her tail and the feel of one splitting into two. Once the transformation was complete she looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes before looking up at her father with the biggest grin on her face he had ever seen.  
"I only ever wanted what was best for you Ariel, I only ever wanted you to be happy and seeing you with this boy has made me realise he is what makes you happy"  
"Oh Daddy thank you so much!" she cries as she ran out into the Ocean and jumped into her father's arms. After placing her back on her feet Triton was surprised to see Eric now standing a few steps behind Ariel.  
"Your Majesty, we may have only just met and I have only known your daughter for a few days however I cannot imagine my life without her, so with your blessing I would like to make her my wife" Eric turned to see an extremely shocked Ariel.  
"I think I have made enough decisions on my daughters behalf, she will have my blessing whatever she decides" Triton replied  
Eric turned to face Ariel taking her hand in his  
"Ariel I know we have only known each other for a few days yet they have been the best days of my life, you have sparked something in my heart that will never die, I love you and I can't imagine a single day of my life without you, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"  
"YES YES YES!" she cried in reply  
At her reply Eric grabbed her by the waist lifted her into the air and spun her around bringing her back down to the ground where she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Beginning to feel a bit awkward as his daughters face didn't seem to leave the young Princes for quite away Triton finally cleared his throat. Ariel broke apart from Eric, her cheeks turning pink.  
"I need to get back to Atlantica now, I can see you will be taken care of properly here"  
Ariel nodded her head running up to her father to give him a hug.  
"please come and visit" she said gently  
"Of course, I am sure your sisters will be up to visit as soon as I tell them that their little sisters getting married" Triton said back  
"Adella's going to be pleased" Ariel giggled  
Triton chuckled at Ariel's comment knowing full well that while Adella may be happy for Ariel she will still be annoyed that Ariel's getting married before her.  
Pulling away from her father's grasp she waded over to Sebastian picking him up and kissing his head  
"Thank you" she whispered  
After placing the crab back down she walked back over to Eric who was now standing back on shore placing his arm around her waist he pulled her close to him as they waved her father off. After he had completely submerged Ariel turned to Eric  
"I love you"  
Eric smiled, he was never going to tire of hearing her say that  
"I love you too" He replied pulling her into a hug  
"We should probably head back to the Castle, I'm sure Carlotta and Grimsby are besides themselves with worry"  
"yes they probably are" she agreed  
"Plus we have a wedding to organise" he stated  
At the mention of wedding she smiled, taking her hand in his they began to walk along the beach back to the castle, never running out of things to say.

* * *

**Another chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I really love hearing your thoughts so please continue. Not sure when the next chapter will be up as this is up sooner than I expected but am planning on updating the story at least once a week.**

**Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Wedding

Standing in front of the mirror Ariel let out a deep breath as she looked over herself in her white gown. Today was the day, the day she had been looking forward to for the last few days. Today she was marrying Eric. Her heart skipped a beat as the realisation hit her that today truly was the day that she would give herself to him, in more ways than one. She began to panic as she thought about the night, she had been told a small amount from Carlotta however the housekeeper hadn't been to keen to discuss the matter any further than she needed to.  
"Eric will take care of you my dear" was all she said when she saw the fearful look on Ariel's face.  
The comment did nothing to sooth her fears for the night ahead, she knew Eric would look after her, he wouldn't hurt her yet she was still scared.  
"Oww" she muttered as yet another pin snagged her skin  
"Sorry dear" the seamstress replied "Only a few more stitches then the dress will be perfect"  
Ariel nodded her head in reply, she had lost track of how long she had been standing on the little pedestal being practically sewn into her gown. Sighing once more she decided to put her fear of the night towards the back of her mind deciding that she would not let her fears ruin her day.

The days after Eric had proposed had flown by, both Grimsby and Carlotta had never looked so happy when Eric told them that they were to be married and as soon as the announcement was out the castle was a hub of activity, with florists, chefs and seamstresses from as over the kingdom bringing designs ad ideas for the wedding. Ariel was glad that Eric took care of most of it as she had no idea what most of them were talking about. She had spent most of the days standing on the pedestal being measured and prodded as her dress was fitted and hadn't seen much of Eric which saddened her. Her mind turned back to the other evening as she remembered the last time she had seen Eric.  
They had spent most of the afternoon down on the beach however as soon as they set foot back in the castle Carlotta was dragging Ariel away, struggling against her grasp Eric chuckled.  
Walking over to her he took her face in his hands  
"Can't bare to spend another minute away from me huh?" he chuckled  
Ariel blushed red  
"Well we haven't spent any time together these last few days" she muttered in reply  
"Just one more night then we can spend all the time together we want" he said soothingly as his lips met hers in one last kiss. As soon as their lips parted Carlotta began dragging Ariel up towards her room, looking back she got one last glimpse of her Prince and smiled.

"Ariel"  
"huh?" turning around to see Carlotta standing at the door  
"It's time dear"  
"oh" was all she replied, now the nerves hit her, her stomach began doing back flips, taking a deep breath she walked towards Carlotta and took her hand.  
"A little nervous are we?" the housekeeper giggled as she noticed Ariel's shaking hands  
"Just a bit" she squeaked in reply  
"Well don't be, you look stunning" she said giving Ariel's hand an encouraging squeeze.  
"Come along now, Eric's waiting"  
At the mention of Eric waiting for her Ariel smiled, nodding her head she began the walk towards the deck of the ship. Carlotta handed her a large bouquet and left her side as she stopped behind two large doors, taking one last deep breath to calm her racing heart she stepped forwards and the doors opened and the music began, putting one foot slowly in front of the other she began her walk down the aisle towards Eric.

"Eric, it's time" Grimsby called out.  
Taking a deep breath he made his way out on to the ship's deck and took his place in front of the Priest. Nodding his head in acknowledgement to King Triton and his daughters who would soon be his father and sisters in law. Standing for several minutes his nerves began to grow but before they had a chance to get a grip on him the music began, turning to face the two large doors his heart stopped as they opened and revealed a truly stunning Ariel.

Looking up she glanced around the ship as she began the painfully slow walk down the aisle, her concentred face grinned as she saw the familiar faces of her sisters and father floating in the ocean, looking around the ocean she noticed that the ship was surrounded by mer-people, the whole of Atlantic must be out to see her marriage. As her eyes continued to scan the ship they finally found their target, Eric. Her face lit up as soon as she saw his grinning face. It took all of her self control to continue walking at the pace of the music and not drop her bouquet and run the remaining distance between her and Eric. Finally the music ended and she was standing beside Eric, handing her bouquet to Carlotta she let him take her hands in his, turning towards the Priest the service began.

The Priest began the service in an extremely dull monotone voice and soon Ariel began to drift away as she started deeply into Eric's deep blue eyes.  
"Ahem" the Priest suddenly coughed, causing Ariel to jump  
"Yes?" she asked frowning, unsure why he had stopped  
"I said, do you Ariel take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the Priest repeated  
"Oh, yes yes, I do" Ariel blushed as she realised that she had completely missed her cue, she looked up to Eric with an apology in her eyes, he smiled lovingly and she knew she was forgiven.  
"And do you Eric take Ariel to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Priest continued  
"I do" Eric stated firmly never taking his eyes of hers.  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said, finally ending the service.  
Taking one hand out of hers Eric cupped the side of her face and pulled her face to his, ending the ceremony with their first kiss as a married couple. They broke apart and the ship and surrounding waters broke into applause. Taking her hand Eric lead Ariel to the side of the ship where her father awaited.  
"Daddy" she cried leaning over the side to hug her father as she pulled away she noticed her sisters in the water below, grinning at them she gave them a wave before turning back to her father and Eric.  
"I never thought this day would come so soon, your my youngest, your suppose to be the last to get married not the first, but I suppose letting any off you go will always be hard. Ariel I want you to know you and you are welcome home any time you want and you and your new husband will always be safe and find a family in these waters.  
Ariel and Eric were both taken aback by his words, was her father, the man who hated humans saying that one of them had a place in his heart! Ariel leant over and gave her father another hug as she tries to hold back the tears. Eric bowed in respect to his new father in law as Ariel pulled away and came to stand beside him.  
"Goodbye for now Daddy, I love you" she whispered waving her family goodbye.

As the boat began to move away, putting more and more distance between her and her family she turned to Eric and fell into his arms.  
"Well I believe we have a party to be getting to" he whispered into her ear  
At the sound of a party Ariel instantly perked up, she knew she shouldn't be sad, he father would hate it if he were to find out she didn't enjoy her own wedding day so as she and Eric made their way to great the other guests and begin the party she promised herself she would have a good time.

Once the boat had docked back at the castle everyone filled towards the ballroom and the party began.  
"Eric this is wonderful, I don't think I have ever been so happy" she said to him as he led her through the crowds of people. Before he had a chance to reply music filled the room and the crowd spread out around them leaving them in the centre. Ariel frowned and threw Eric a confused look, Eric smiled and took her hand in his before pulling her close and beginning to lead her around the empty floor. Unsure of what she was doing she let Eric take the lead moving her feet to allow them to keep spinning elegantly around the room.  
"So this is what it's like to dance on two feet" she muttered causing Eric to chuckle  
"Your extremely good for someone who's never done this before" he complemented  
"Well I obviously have a natural talent" she joked drawing another chuckle from her husband. Husband, she thought, I don't think I am ever going to tire of calling him that.  
After a few silenced seconds of dancing Eric spoke  
"You look beautiful" he whispered  
Ariel blushed and looked down  
"I love you" he continued  
Looking into his eyes she replied  
"I love you too"  
At this he suddenly stopped dancing and pulled her in for a kiss causing a load "Aww" to come from the crowd.

The party continued and Ariel truly didn't think she could be any happier as she spent the whole evening on Eric's arm not once having Carlotta or Grimsby try and tear her away, for which she was extremely happy about. Soon the guest began to depart and after saying farewell to them all Eric finally turned to her and scooped her into his arms causing her to giggle.  
"I think it's time for bed my wife" he whispered, she would never tire of him calling her that.  
And as he carried her up to their room her forgotten fears of what they were about to do suddenly returned.

* * *

**What did you think? please review and let me know**

**Not sure whether to write about what happens next (I think we can all guess) let me know if you would like me to include it or to just skip it.  
Let me know if you see any mistakes or things that don't quite work as well as your thoughts and ideas.  
Thank you to those who have already reviewed and given me their inputs and ideas, I really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9- Wedding Night

Eric carried her bridal style into their room, as they walked through the door Eric pulled her into a kiss; Ariel threw her hands around his neck pulling them into an even deeper kiss which caused him to chuckle against her lips. He kicked the door shut and set Ariel back on her feet. Ariel now felt nervous and her heart began to race. Eric walked forward and began to stroke his hands up and down the sides of her arms.  
"You look amazing" he said at last his voice full of love  
Ariel couldn't stop the colour which flooded her checks at his compliment.  
"You don't look too bad yourself" she replied playfully  
And at that he brought his lips down on hers once again but this kiss was different it was full of love and passion and caused a strange yet pleasant feeling to surge through Ariel making her desperate for more. She moaned as Eric's tongue entered her mouth. As the kiss continued to deepen Eric's hands wandered down from her face and began to slowly undo the strings at the back of her dress. Ariel let out a satisfying moan as the strings were pulled lose, allowing her to breath properly for the first time that day. Now that her dress was lose it began to slowly fall down her body, she didn't notice until she suddenly felt Eric's strong warm hands on the bare skin of her waist causing her to jump and pull out of the kiss. Looking down she now realised she was practically naked, her hands instinctively went to cover herself from Eric's glance.  
"Don't hide from me, your beautiful" Eric said reassuringly, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor with her dress. He chuckled as Ariel stared at his muscular chest.  
"Like what you see?"  
Ariel's eyes shot up to his at his remark  
"Ermm I wasn't starring, your just well, ummmm,your-" she began to stutter but was stopped as Eric's lips came crashing down onto hers with such force that she fell backwards, landing on the bed Eric fell with her and straddled her hips. His hands began to wander up from her waist until they reached her breasts, she moaned as his thumb grazed over her nipple and she began to feel a burning build up between her legs. Unsure what was happening to her she began to push her chest further into his hand and deepen the kiss, she needed him.

Her remaining underwear was quickly added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor and she growled at the lack of contact as he took his hand off her breast which caused him to chuckle. However she didn't have to wait long for more attention, yet instead of his hand on her breast she gasped as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, moaning as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. His hands began to roam down her abdomen and down one of her thighs. Then suddenly he began to slowly stroke the one place she was craving attention most causing her to moan loudly and shut her eyes as he continued to rub her and suck on her breast. As his fingers stoked over a little nub she shudder with pleasure, pleased with this reaction he ran his fingers over the same spot again and again. Ariel soon felt a strange feeling build up as Eric's fingers built up their pace and she found herself thrusting her hips into his hand. The burning sensation between her legs grew and grew until it seemed she could take no more. She let out a scream of pure bliss as the waves of pleasure took hold of her body causing her to arch her back and thrust harder into Eric's hand.  
"What was that" she panted, as her orgasm finished.  
"Did you like it?" Eric had removed his head from her breast and his hand from in between her legs and was now laying on top of her.  
"It was amazing" she sighed. A second of silence passed between them.  
"Could we do it again" Ariel muttered quietly however Eric heard and chuckled at her remark.  
"Oh yes! But we're going to do it a different way"  
Ariel bit her lip and nodded, her heart began to race as she knew what this different way would entail and she now felt scared. However her fear was once again forgotten as his lips touched hers and his hand found her breast once again.

As Eric continued to shower her lips and neck with kisses as he fondled her breast, Ariel felt the familiar yearning for Eric build up between her legs; instinctively she began to grind her hips against his. She couldn't help the gasp which escaped her lips as she felt a large hard lump in his pants press against her inner thigh.  
Hearing the fear in her gasp, Eric's head snapped up and he locked eyes with hers.  
"It's okay" he said reassuringly "I won't hurt you"  
"I know" she whispered and pulled his head down to hers allowing him to continue where they left off. He sucked and nipped her neck causing her to moan as she ran her hands through his hair.  
His hand soon moved from her breast and pulled down his pants and threw them to the floor. Moving slightly he positioned himself above her, parting her hips with his hand as he continued to kiss her.  
"This may hurt a bit, but the pain will go away, I promise" he said soothingly as he began to slowly push himself into her, she gasped as she felt him stretch her as he pushed in further and further, then he stopped. Readjusting his position in his elbows he quietly whispered to her.  
"I'm sorry" then he pushed the whole of himself into her, ripping through her hymen.

She cried out in pain as he fully entered her and tears began to spill down her checks. Eric didn't move, giving her time to adjust to him, kissing away all her tears as he apologized continually. Then the pain subsided and she felt the same burning feeling build up once again. Nodding her head to Eric he began to slowly draw himself out only to thrust back into her causing her to throw her head back and moan. Turned on by her moans he began to thrust into her harder and harder, bringing his head down to kiss and suck on her lips and neck. Soon they were both extremely close to their climax as Eric's thrusts became faster and Ariel's moans got louder.  
"ERIC!" Ariel screamed out as she climaxed gripping his shoulders as her body shook with pleasure for the second time that night. Hearing her scream his name sent him over the edge and with one last thrust he led out a cry of pleasure as he emptied himself inside of her. 

He rolled off her and laid on his back his chest heaving as he tried to get his breath back.  
"That was incredible" she panted as she looking over to him.  
"You can say that again" he smiled putting his arm around her and pulling her towards him, she lifted her head and rested it on his bare chest and was soon lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

Her eyes flittered open as the room filled with the early morning light, her thoughts turned back to what had occurred that night, smiling as she remembered how amazing he had made he feel. Her head still resting on his chest she began to trace his muscles with her finger as she thought. Giggling to herself she remembered how scared she had been of what they would do, so scared that he would hurt her, or it wouldn't have been fun at all, all her fear had been for nothing, Eric had taken care of her just like Carlotta said.  
"What's so funny" Eric said sleepily, kissing the top of her head.  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about last night" she giggled  
"Oh were you now, was I that good?" he said playfully, rolling so he was on top of her.  
But before she could answer his lips meet hers and their hands and lips began to wonder down each other. Moaning as she felt his manhood pushing at her entrance he was about to enter her but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Breakfast is ready you two" the familiar voice of Carlotta said through the door, before leaving very quickly.  
Ariel blushed as the thought that Carlotta might have heard them filled her mind, yet Eric only chuckled.  
"Looks like we will have to finish this later" he sighed as both their passion had been killed by the thought of Carlotta hearing them.  
"Come on, I've got a surprise for my new wife after breakfast" he said grinning at her as he rolled off her and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom to wash. Excited by the thought of a surprise she shot out of bed and joined Eric in the bathroom to get ready, her mind trying to work out what he might be surprising her with.


	10. Chapter 10- The Start Of An Adventure

After they had washed and dressed they made their way down to breakfast. Ariel couldn't hide the blush as she walked passed Carlotta who only chuckled and whispered as she passed.  
"I didn't hear a thing"  
Despite the fact that Ariel knew full well she must have heard her moan and groan with pleasure, yet Carlotta's simple denial did make her feel better as she knew Carlotta wouldn't say a word.  
They soon arrived in the dining room and were met by Grimsby who joined them for breakfast. After most of breakfast sat in silence (Ariel and Eric needed no words, they said everything with their eyes) Grimsby began to feel quite awkward and so decided to speak.  
"I trust you both had a pleasant night's sleep"  
Both Ariel and Eric blushed at his statement.  
"Ermmm yeah we slept great" Eric replied trying to hide the embarrassment however rubbing the back of his neck gave that away. Seeing both of their response to his question Grimsby suddenly realised what he had said, or rather implied and too turned a deep red.  
"Oh, I – ermm, well I didn't mean to imply- ermm" He stuttered as he tried to string together an apology however Carlotta stepped in and ended them all of their awkwardness.

"Eric isn't there something you should be telling your wife?" she said loudly to gain everyone's attention. Just as hoped all embarrassment was gone and forgotten as Eric was reminded of his surprise.  
"Oh why yes, thank you for the reminder" "Ariel"  
Ariel turned to face him confusion and excitement filled her eyes.  
"How would you like to go see the world?" he asked unable to contain the grin that filled his face.  
Ariel's eyes widened in excitement and she began to nod her head vigorously.  
"Yes oh yes I would love to!" she squealed  
Eric laughed as she ran over to him pulling him out of his seat.  
"Okay okay, I'm coming, I'm coming"  
"your bags are already packed and the carriage is awaiting" Grimsby informed and Ariel tugged his hand a bit harder unable to wait any longer to begin another adventure.  
"Will you be okay without me for a few months Grim?" Eric questioned  
"Everything will be fine, now go before your wife pulls your arm off" Grimsby instructed causing everyone to laugh. And soon they were in the carriage waving goodbye.

No sooner had they stepped into the carriage had Ariel's questions began which he managed to answer never getting tired of her wonder and slight confusion at each answer which would lead to even more questions. After a while she began to run out of questions and her mind began to wonder, in the matter of seconds her happiness disappeared as she thought of her father.  
"I never told him we were leaving, he won't know where I am, Oh Eric we have to turn back so I can tell him?" she begged.  
"Don't worry about your father Ariel I have told him already." This answer caused her to perk up again and she was once again excited about her adventure.  
"How long will we be gone for?" her finally question before she fell asleep in his arms.  
"6 months, that way we will be able to see almost everything" he replied and with that she fell asleep for the rest of the journey. Dreaming of what new things she would discover and learn and the adventures her and Eric were about to begin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know**


	11. Chapter 11 - Eric's Panic

**So sorry for the long wait, been super busy recently but finally found time to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ariel and Eric had been travelling around the country for 3 months, Ariel had never been so happy she was learning so much and experiencing things she had never even dreamed she would be experiencing and the whole time Eric was there to experience and share her happiness.  
As she lay in bed curled up next to a sleeping Eric she smiled as she thought back to all the new things he had shown her, as she began to drift further into her memories she was quickly brought back to reality by a sharp pain in her stomach.  
"Ow" she gasped  
but before she even had time to really register the pain she was overcome with nausea and in an instance she was out of bed and running to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth. No sooner had she made it to the toilet had the contents of her stomach emptied as she wretched over the toilet. Breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath she stood up and washed her face. Glancing back into the room she was glad to see she hadn't managed to wake up Eric, she didn't want to worry him. As she crawled back into bed she contemplated telling Eric about her sickness that was the 10th time in 3 days she had thrown up, at first she thought nothing of it but now she was beginning to worry. What if I'm really ill, she thought but other than the nausea and vomiting she felt absolutely fine. I'll tell him the next time I throw up she decided as she snuggled closer to him and drifted back to sleep.

By the time she had woken up and had breakfast she had completely forgotten about throwing up that night.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Eric asked  
They had travelled to many places far away from home, this little town was the closest to the Palace, only an hour carriage journey yet despite it being so close this little town couldn't be any different. The weather was a lot colder than they were both used to but despite the cold weather Ariel made sure they spent every moment outside experience everything not wanting to miss a single thing. However today she didn't feel like going outside into the cold.  
"Why don't we just spend the day here, we are staying in the most luxurious houses in the towns we visit and we never spend any time in them so why don't we enjoy having a home to ourselves." She suggested  
Eric chuckled "Are you feeling alright, this is the first time since we started our honeymoon you've wanted to spend a day inside"  
Ariel's face sank at his question, had he woken last night when she was ill. Seeing the worry in her eyes and the happiness drain from her face Eric quickly began to worry. Walking over to her he took her hands.  
"Ariel are you unwell, what's the matter?" he asked worry filled his voice  
"I-I don't know" she stuttered as she tried to hold back the tears, why was she crying she didn't even feel upset. God I'm a mess she thought.  
Seeing her tears he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into him.  
"Shhh it's okay, I'm here" he cooed trying to reassure her and stop the sobs which rattled her body. As her sobs got stronger she no longer had the strength to stand on her own feet, she began to feel weak and tired, so very tired, her tears stopped as her vision began to blur and her knees gave way then there was nothing.

As he cradled her the sobs causing her body to shake Eric raked his brain for any reason why she might be like this, what had made her so upset. He was brought out of his thoughts as he realised her sobs had stopped but began to panic as he felt her begin to slip to the floor. Realising she was falling to the fall he slowly lowered her to the ground, panic gripped his heart as he saw her eyes shut.  
"Ariel!" Eric cried "Wake up Ariel, please, your scaring me" he whispered as he cradled her head and stroked the hairs form her face.

No sooner had she felt her eyelids close she opened them, but instead of finding herself cradled to Eric's chest as she expected she found herself staring up at the ceiling. Panicking she bolted up right, however regretted it instantly.  
"What happened" she moaned holding her head as the room began to spin.  
"Careful" Eric cried out to her "you need to sit up slowly" he said reassuringly  
"Wha-what happened" she asked  
"you fainted" Eric stated, there was a long pause before he continued "Ariel what's wrong, your obviously not well and your worrying me" he said sadly  
"I really don't know Eric, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a few minutes  
"help me stand" she asked  
taking his hand she pulled herself off the cold floor  
"Are you alright" Eric asked as soon as she was on her feet.  
But before she had a chance to reply the room began to spin and she was consumed by the blackness once again.

After seeing her collapse for the second time Eric decided to wait a while for her to wake up, but after 5 minutes with no signs of her waking up Eric decided she needed to see a doctor. Picking her up he carried her downstairs and set her in the carriage.  
"Where to today your highness?" the driver asked as he saw Eric emerge from the carriage.  
"Home" he said bluntly "As fast as possible" and the horses set off at a fast trot pulling the carriage back towards the castle. Eric cradled Ariel for the whole journey praying for her to be alright. She had woken a few times but only to slip back into unconscious almost as quickly as she had woken up.

40 minutes after they had left the little town they arrived back at the castle. As soon as the carriage came to a stop Eric scoped Ariel back up in his arms and rushed inside. Running up to their room he passed several shocked maids and shouted to one to fetch Carlotta and the doctor. He carefully placed Ariel on the bed and turned when he heard the door open. He saw Carlotta and the doctor enter.  
"What happened?" the doctor asked  
"She was completely fine but then she suddenly broke down in tears and before I knew what was happening she passed out." Eric quickly explained  
"I see" the doctor replied  
"Will she be okay?" Eric asked hopefully.  
Before the doctor could reply Ariel began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, Eric dashed to her side.  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
"Ye-yes I think so" she replied unsure on what had happened  
"where am I?" she asked confused  
"We're at the castle, I fetched the doctor to look over you, you're going to be okay" Eric said trying to reassure her and himself.  
"Eric" Carlotta's voice caused him to turn and face the housekeeper. "Let's leave the doctor to do his job" she said softly leading Eric out of the room by the elbow.

Eric paced the corridor outside their room waiting for the doctor to leave and tell him what was wrong with his wife. After what felt like an eternity the doctor walked out of the room.  
"Is she okay?" Eric asked the doctor said nothing at first only smiled. Why was he smiling Eric thought, Ariel was clearly ill and the doctor was smiling!  
"What's wrong with her?" Eric pestered  
"I think you should ask her" the doctor replied before walking off down the corridor.  
No sooner had the doctor said that Eric ran into the room to see Ariel sitting up on the bed surrounded by pillows and cushions. She looked up as he entered and gave him a small smile before going back to looking at her hands. Walking slowly over to the bed he sat next to her and took her hands in his.  
"Please Ariel what's wrong?" he asked desperate now to get some answers  
"I don't really know how to tell you this" she sighed, now even more confused than ever Eric needed answers  
"Ariel please, you can tell me anything" he said softly  
She let out a deep breath before turning to him looking him in the eyes and almost whispering,  
"Eric I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought. promise that you won't have to wait quite as long for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and let me know their thoughts I really appreciate it so please continue.**


	12. Chapter 12- Reaction

"I'm pregnant" Ariel's words repeated in his mind as the news began to sink in. Ariel just sat still and went back to looking at her hands in silence giving Eric time for the news to sink in however once they did his reaction was one she certainly didn't expect. As it suddenly hit him that Ariel was pregnant his eyes widened and releasing her hand he began to back away from her. Feeling him move Ariel looked up and saw him backing away from her with horror and fear in his eyes. Upon seeing his reaction tears began to fill her eyes.  
"Eric?" she whispered reaching her hand out to him hoping he would come back to her and tell her everything would be okay. But he didn't, looking at her hand he slowly shook his head, turned and left the room. As soon as the door shut Ariel let her tears fall, burying her head in one of the many pillows she began to cry.

He didn't know why he had left the room, he just needed space. As he ran down the corridor away from Ariel he could hear her crying yet he didn't stop and go back he continued to run. Running down the stairs he bumped into Carlotta,  
"Eric whatever's the matter, is Ariel alright?" the housekeeper asked concern laced her voice.  
Eric didn't reply and ran straight passed the concerned housekeeper and continued to run through the Castle hallways, he just needed to be alone.

Ariel hadn't stopped crying since Eric had run out, hearing the door open she lifted her head think Eric had come back but upon seeing Carlotta enter the room and not Eric her heart broke and she let out a sob and broke down once again.  
"Oh my Sweetheart what's happened?" Carlotta asked as she ran over and embraced Ariel in her warm loving arms. She continued to cry for some time before her tears began to subside, slowly lifting her head off Carlotta's shoulders she wiped away her remaining tears.  
"What's happened, I saw Eric running through the Castle and well I thought of the worst dear, what did the doctor say? Are you okay?" Carlotta's questions came out in one long breath.  
"He doesn't want it" Ariel stammered in reply which only caused Carlotta to become even more confused.  
"Doesn't want what dear?" she asked gently  
"Carlotta, I'm pregnant" Ariel finally sobbed trying to prevent even more tears from falling.  
"That's amazing" Carlotta beamed then her brow furrowed, "what makes you think Eric doesn't want it?"  
"When I told him he just looked at me with horror and backed away and before I could say anything he just ran out" Ariel sobbed  
"HE WHAT!" Shrieked Carlotta standing up.  
"I'm going to give that young man a piece of my mind!" and with that Carlotta left the room leaving Ariel alone once again. Placing one hand on her stomach she gently rubbed it soothingly.  
"It's going to be okay little one, I want you even if your Daddy doesn't" she whispered.

Carlotta stormed out of the room and through the castle on her search for Eric. Finally finding him staring out to sea on one of the many balconies.  
"Eric!" she shouted, grabbing his attention, turning around Carlotta began giving the young Prince a piece of her mind.

Eric was snapped out of his thought by Carlotta practically yelling his name. Turning he saw a look on her face he had only ever seen once before, it was a look which meant he was the reason for her anger and he was about to know why.  
"YOUNG MAN YOU GET BACK UP THOUSE STAIRS RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR WIFE!" She yelled at Eric.  
"I can't" Eric sighed  
Carlotta softened slightly as she saw the grief on his face.  
"Why not?" she asked softly  
"I-I just don't think I'm ready for this, for being a father. I mean Ariel's just so young and we haven't even been married that long"  
There was a long pause as Carlotta took in his words.  
"Do you love her" she asked, finally breaking the silence  
Eric's head snapped up at her question,  
"Of course I do, I love her more than anything else in the world" he burst out  
Carlotta nodded her head.  
"Do you love this baby, Eric?"  
"Ye-yes I do" he smiled as he spoke, he loved this baby just as much as Ariel  
Carlotta smiled too;  
"Well go and tell your wife that, as right now she believes that her husband doesn't love her or their baby and she think you don't want it, so go to her and tell her just how wrong she is"  
At her words Eric ran up to her gave her a hug and ran through the castle as fast as possible to his wife.

Upon reaching their room he took a deep breath before pushing open the door. Slowly closing the door behind him he walked over to the bed and saw Ariel curled up on the bed asleep with one hand draped protectively over her stomach. Sitting on the side of the bed he gently stroked a few strands of her bright red hair from her face.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered gently not wanting to disturb her sleep then laid down next to her and closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep. Before he fell asleep his hand found its way to her stomach and rested protectively over the new life growing inside.

Waking up Ariel felt the warmth of someone lying next to her, opening her eyes she noticed Eric's hand resting on top of hers over her stomach, smiling she turned her head to see a sleeping Eric next to her. She was about to kiss him when she was once again over come with nausea, jumping off the bed she ran to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet and began to throw up. She had barely started vomiting when she felt hands pull her hair out of her face and hold it up until she had finished.  
"Are you okay?" Eric asked as she washed her face in the sink.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, and thank you" she smiled at him  
"Ariel I'm sorry" he said gently looking to the floor  
"Eric it's oka-" She began  
"No Ariel don't say it's okay because it's not, I shouldn't have run off like that, I love you so much you know"  
She nodded, there was a long silence as they both gazed at each other, finally Ariel broke the silence.  
"Why did you react like that, I know it's big news but why run away?" she finally asked  
Eric sighed "I don't know, I guess I'm just scared"  
Ariel frowned; "Scared, why are you scared?" she asked confused  
Eric sighed again and ran his hands through his hair  
"It's just it seems so soon, I'm happy I really am I'm just also really worried"  
confused even more Ariel asked; "What are you worried about?"  
"You" he whispered walking towards her and taking her hands in his.  
"You're just so young and what if something goes wrong, I mean you've already been ill, you were unconscious for over an hour Ariel, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, to both of you." He explained looking at her stomach as he finished.  
"Eric you don't have to worry about me, it was my own stupid fault I passed out"  
Now it was Eric's turn to look confused; "what do you mean?"  
"I was throwing up nearly twice a day for the last week and I wasn't eating or drinking enough, I guess my body just couldn't cope." She explained  
"You've been throwing up for a week now! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want to worry you" she sighed  
"You would worry me more if you didn't tell me, you do know you can tell me anything?"  
She nodded. "I'm sorry"  
"You have nothing to apologize for, I'm the one who's sorry"  
"So you do want this then?" she asked motioning to her stomach.  
"Yes of course I do" he quickly reassured her  
"Good because so do I and I don't think I could cope if you didn't" she breathed.  
And with that he lent in and kissed her and all was forgiven.

"Now we've got to tell everyone the news, your father should probably know first though" Eric suggested to Ariel, her face lit up with the thought of seeing her father.  
"He'll be so surprised we're back so soon but, oh Eric he's going to be so happy" she beamed at him  
"Well lets go then" Eric offered his arm and they made their way down to the beach to tell King Triton the news.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13- The Baby Arrives

Standing on the sand hand in hand Eric and Ariel prepared to tell her father the news.  
"Do you think he'll be happy for us?" Ariel asked suddenly unsure and fearful of how her father would feel about her having a child with a human.  
"I'm sure he's going to be just as happy as us" Eric said reassuringly squeezing her hand.  
Just then the water began to bubble and up swam King Triton.  
"Daddy!" Ariel squealed running over to him and wrapping her arms around his next  
"Ariel, is everything okay I wasn't expecting you back for quite some time?" Triton asked as Ariel pulled away and walked back over to her husband.  
"No, no daddy everything's fine, well more than fine actually, me and Eric have something we want to tell you!" Triton's eyebrows knitted together in thought at his daughters' remark.  
"Daddy, I'm pregnant, me and Eric are having a baby!" Ariel said excitedly.

Triton was shocked by the news, he always knew that this would happen, but it was so soon. But as he looked at Ariel and Eric he saw the look of excitement and wonder they shared with each other at the thought of this new arrival and Tritons concerns evaporated.

Finally looking away from Eric she saw her father's face beaming at them.  
"So I'm going to be a Grandfather" he pondered out loud  
Ariel grinned at him and nodded  
"Ariel I am so happy, so happy for both of you" he said smiling at both Ariel and Eric.

They stated on the beach talking to Triton for at least another hour until Triton had to leave.  
they said their goodbyes and as Ariel began to walk back to the castle Triton turned to Eric;  
"Look after her, she'll need you now more than ever" Triton stated to Eric  
"I know, but don't you worry sir I won't leave her side" Eric said determinedly reassuring the sea king that Ariel wasn't going to be alone. Turning around he disappeared back under the sea and Eric ran over to Ariel wrapping his arm around her waist and walking back to the castle.

Time flew by and Ariel was now in her last month. She felt like an overinflated balloon which was just about ready to burst. Everything became a challenge, sitting down was hard but getting up was even harder. Thankfully Eric never left her side he was always there to help her up, support her when she went up the stairs and fetch the most bizarre combinations of food known to man.  
"I'm fed up with being pregnant!" she sighed as Eric helped ease her down on the couch in their room.  
"I know" he replied chuckling, "but you haven't got much longer to go" he reminded her  
"I know I haven't but I just want them in my arms and to hold them" she sighed rubbing her stomach  
"Me too" Eric agreed. Kneeling on the floor in front of her he placed both hands on her stomach and brought his mouth near and began whispering to their unborn child;  
"Hey there little one, you ready to see the world yet, cause your mother and father really can't wait to see you" he cooed lovingly rubbing her bump.  
As she watched Eric talk to their child her heart almost exploded with love, I didn't even think it was possible to love two people this much she thought to herself. Continuing to watch she began to imagine Eric as a father, holding their child, and her heart swelled even more.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
Eric's question brought her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh just about what a great father you're going to be" she explained smiling to him.  
"You really think so?" he asked  
"I really do" she reassured him before lowering her head onto his shoulder and yawning.  
"Why don't you get some rest" Eric suggested moving on the couch to allow her to rest her head on his lap, once it was there he began stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep. Just before she drifted off she heard him whisper;  
"You're going to be the best mother"

Her dreams were filled of images of their child, and them as parents making Ariel smile from deep within her sleep. Yet before her dreams took their hold on her she was woken by a pain in her stomach. Eyes flying open her hand went to rub her swollen belly. Calm down little one she thought, I need my sle- before she could even finish her thought another shock of pain gripped her body. Bolting up right both hands were now on her stomach rubbing it as she moaned in pain. Eric woke instantly.  
"Ariel are you alright?" he asked concern filled his voice  
"Er-Eric fetch Carlotta, I think the baby's coming" she gasped as another wave of pain ran through her body.  
"Oh my, okay I'll be right back" Eric shouted as he ran from the room yelling for Carlotta. Not longer after he left he came running back in with Carlotta right behind. Seeing Ariel grimace in pain Carlotta kicked into action.  
"Eric help Ariel onto the bed" Carlotta commanded. Eric slowly helped Ariel onto their bed and placed several pillows behind her back so she was comfortable, in that time Carlotta had left and come back carrying several towels and a bowl of water, once she put them down she turned to Eric.  
"It's time for you to leave now Eric" she stated softly. Eric wanted to argue but thought better of it, after Carlotta knew a lot more about labour than he did, so after placing a soft kiss on Ariel's already sweat filled forehead he left the room and began pacing the corridors waiting to hear the cry of his newborn child.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as Eric continued to pace the corridor wincing every time he heard Ariel's screams of pain. Grimsby was doing his best to calm the young Prince but as the morning turned to afternoon and the afternoon turned to evening he too became worried.  
"What is going on?" Eric finally asked after hearing Ariel let out a blood curdling scream that made his blood turn cold.  
"I don't know Eric but I am sure it won't be long now" Grimsby said trying to not only reassure the Prince but himself.  
I can't lose both of them he thought as he remembered how many women die in childbirth; quickly shaking his head he rid his mind of the thought. As Ariel's screams and cry's became quieter Eric began to panic, it was nearly morning meaning she had been in labour for nearly a whole day and yet there was no baby. After a few minutes of silence from inside the room Eric was about to barge in when the door opened, showing Carlotta's exhausted face.  
"Eric she needs you" Carlotta stated to Eric, opening the door wider for him to enter.  
"He cannot go in, it is not done!" Grimsby protested. Before Eric could say anything in his defence Carlotta snapped at him; "Grimsby she is exhausted and in a lot of pain, she has been at this for a whole day with no food or sleep and has lost quite a bit of blood, so when she begs for Eric she is going to get him" she yelled, then added in a much softer tone; "I honestly don't think she can do it without him"

With that statement he burst into the room, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The bed sheets were covered in blood and the once crystal white towels were now bright red. But what he saw next was the worst, looking at the bed he saw Ariel laying down, knees up and surrounded by her own blood, her face was white and her eyes screwed shut as she let out a weak whimper of pain. Running over to her he grasped her hand and stroked her hair from her face.  
"I'm here now, everything is going to be okay" he said reassuringly.  
"Eric I don't think I can do it, I am just so tired" she whimpered, turning her head to look him in the eyes.  
"Yes you can, I know you can" he said strongly. He was about to continue when Ariel's face screwed together and she let out another cry of pain.  
"Okay darling, I think it's finally time" Carlotta called out from im- between Ariel's legs.  
"When I say ,I need you to push okay?"  
Ariel gave a small nod of agreement.  
"PUSH!" Carlotta cried and Ariel's grip on Eric's hand tightened as she screamed in pain.  
"Well done, I can see the head, Ariel your doing great, I need you to do that again, on the count of three, one...two...three... PUSH!" Carlotta shouted again as another contraction gripped Ariel's body.  
"Okay I think one more should do it" She called out encouragingly  
"I don't think I can" Ariel whimpered  
"Yes you can, one more push then we'll have our beautiful baby and you will be able to hold them in your arms. Come on Ariel you've waited nine months for this, just one more push and it will all be over, do you think you can do it" Eric said reassuringly. Ariel nodded.  
"PUSH" Carlotta cried once again. And as Ariel pushed one last time and let out a blood curdling scream of pain another small cry filled the room,  
"It's a girl" Carlotta cried out "A beautiful baby girl" she said as she came away from Ariel's legs carrying a small bundle of blankets and placing them carefully into Ariel's arms.  
Looking into his daughters bright blue eyes Eric smiled and his heart burst with joy and love. Leaning down to kiss Ariel he whispered to her; "Well done, I knew you could do it, I love her and I love you.

* * *

**This will be the last chapter for at least a week, as I am going away. Hoep you enjoyed, please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14- Melody

Ariel was quickly woken by the wails of a newborn, opening her eyes she saw Eric walking around the room with their daughter in his arms, trying to sooth the crying baby.

"Come on sweetheart, shush, you're going to wake your mother up" Eric cooed softly hoping his words would calm the baby.  
"Too late for that" Ariel said, smiling when Eric turned to face her.  
"I don't know what's wrong with her, she was so good and slept the whole night, but now she just won't stop crying" Eric explained tiredly  
"I think she might be hungry" Ariel said sitting up and holding her arms out for the baby  
"Ohhh" Eric said in realisation "I never thought of that" he said handing their baby back to her mother, who eagerly began to suckle once placed near her mother's breast.  
"Well what did you expect, of course she needs food" Ariel chuckled

"We still need to name her" Ariel stated after a few moments of silence  
"What names do you have in mind" Eric asked sitting down on the bed next to her whilst she fed their child  
"I had thought about Athena" Ariel muttered quietly  
"Wasn't that your mother's name?" Eric asked softly

Ariel nodded as her mind wondered to one of the very few memories she had of her mother, her mother singing her a soft melody to sooth the sleepless young Ariel to sleep. As she remembered she began to quietly hum the tune as she gazed down at her own child. As she continued to hum the baby finished feeding and looked up to her mother and smiled. At that moment Eric suddenly had an idea

"How about Melody?" he suggested  
Ariel stopped humming and looked up to him then back down at their baby.  
"Melody" she whispered "Melody, melody, It's perfect" she beamed at Eric  
"Do you really think so, I mean if you wanted to name her after your mother th-" Eric began  
"No I think Melody suits her and look I think she likes it to, signalling for Eric to look down at the now smiling baby.  
"Melody it is then" Eric beamed back at his wife and his new child.

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry this chapter is so short but don't worry the next chapter is much longer. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts**


	15. Chapter 15- Not A Pleasant Surprise

Two weeks had passed since Ariel gave birth to Melody and the whole kingdom was rejoicing both above and below the sea. The new Princess had been presented to her Grandfather and aunts the week before on Ariel's insistence, Eric had wanted to wait another week until she was well enough to come as well but she had insisted that he take Melody to meet her father and sisters without her. Triton was overjoyed to meet his first grandchild but was quite shocked once he surfaced alongside the boat to see Eric alone.  
"Eric where's Ariel" Triton asked concerned for his youngest daughter  
"She's still in bed, she hasn't quite recovered yet" Eric explained  
"Recovered, recovered from what, has she been ill?" Triton asked, now even more concerned  
"Oh, no, no she's not ill just needs to rest for a few days more that's all" Eric said trying to reassure the Sea King, however it only left Triton more confused

"Why does she need to rest longer, did something happen to her since I saw her last?"Triton's questions confused Eric, but then it suddenly occurred to him that Triton wouldn't have any idea how human children are born and therefore what Ariel had gone through.

"She just had quite a difficult time bringing this little one into the world" Eric said looking down at Melody in his arms, he looked up to see the Sea Kings brows knitted together in confusion and spoke once again

"I believe Sir that human children are born in a much different way to mer- children however I don't really think I am the best person to explain, but I can reassure you Ariel is fine now" Eric said quickly and his mind was filled once again with the image of his wife sprawled out on the bed surrounded in blood and screaming in pain as she fought to bring Melody into the world. Shaking his head he quickly rid his mind of the terrifying image.

"Tell me when she is well enough to leave the palace, I have not seen her in so long" Triton sighed  
"Of course, she misses you and if she had it her way she would be here right now" Eric replied  
Triton chuckled; "That sounds like Ariel, can't imagine she's particularly happy about being stuck in bed all day"  
"No, she's not but she needs to rest" Eric agreed  
"Well let's see my granddaughter then" Triton cried happily as Melody gurgled in Eric's arms  
Lowering his arms Triton took his first look at his two week old granddaughter, smiling he stroked her tiny head at chuckled as she gripped one of his large fingers. Melody lay in Eric's arms quite happily as she was cooed at by each of her six aunts, however once the introductions were done Melody began to get restless, Eric rocked her gently as he continued to speak to Triton about Ariel and the first few weeks of melody's life, however she quickly stopped their conversation when she let out an Ear piercing wail.  
"What's wrong with her?" all of Ariel's sisters quickly asked, concerned for their new niece.  
"I believe she's getting hungry" Eric explained as he tried to comfort Melody  
"I better get her back to Ariel so she can be feed" Eric stated signalling to the crew to get ready to head back to the palace.  
"Why can't you just feed her now, surely you didn't come out without food?" Aquata questioned  
"Oh well ermm, again i don't think I am the best person to explain these things to you, maybe you can ask someone else about human babies" Eric replied awkwardly, not liking the way the conversation was headed.  
Adella opened her mouth to open another question but was quickly stopped by her father.  
"Now girls, that's enough questions ask someone when we get back to Atlantica, I think we should let Eric get melody back to her mother" Triton said

Relieved that they were now leaving, Eric smiled said goodbye to everyone and began the short sail back to the palace and Ariel.

* * *

Two days passed and Ariel was allowed to get out of bed and leave her room. Excited to be finally allowed to leave she quickly rounded down the stairs to have breakfast with Eric for the first time in nearly three weeks. Upon arriving at the dining room she saw Eric standing by the window looking out to sea with Melody in his arms. Hearing her footsteps Eric turned and beamed at her, Walking up to him she took Melody from his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.  
"Felling better?" he asked once they pulled apart  
"Much better now I am finally not confined to one room" Ariel replied cheerfully

But before anymore could be said Grimsby came running into the dining room  
"Grimsby what is it?" Eric asked  
"It's-its, your mother's here" Grimsby panted  
"M-my mother" Eric said shocked  
"Yes she wants' to see who you finally picked as a wife" Grimsby informed  
"She's waiting for you in the hall"  
Eric looked to Ariel who smiled back at him.  
"You go greet your mother, I'll put Melody pack in her crib and meet you down there" Ariel said calmly kissing Eric quickly as she left for the nursery.

Walking into the hall he was meet with the site of his mother,  
"Mother, what are you doing here?" Eric asked  
"Well I heard the news that you finally got married so I came as soon as i could" She replied  
"I want to know who you picked over the numerous Princesses I provided" She continued  
At that moment Ariel descended the staircase and came into view  
"You, take my bags up to my room" the Queen demanded  
Ariel looked extremely confused and looked towards Eric who gave her a look of apology  
"Ermm mother thi-" he starts but was cut off by the sound of crashing from upstairs which was followed by the loud cries of a baby that was no other than Melody. Ariel and Eric looked at each other with a panic and fear in their eyes  
"What ever was that" the Queen questioned but before she could demand an answer the red head had already turned and was running up the stairs followed by Eric. Confused by the sudden turn of events she quickly followed her son.

Ariel arrived at the nursery first, throwing open the door she discovered to her dismay an empty crib and fear gripped her heart. Her eyes suddenly noticed the open balcony door, rushing out she looked over the edge only to see her daughter floating happily in the waves.  
A voice suddenly cried out;  
"Looking for this? Well you're going to have to come and get her little mermaid"  
Before thinking Ariel climbed up onto the balcony edge and prepared to jump into the water below to rescue her daughter but before she could jump she was pulled back and held tightly by Eric as she thrashed in his grip.  
"It's to far, you won't make it" Eric cried into her ear struggling to hold her back. Before anymore could be said the voice called out again.  
"Well seeing as you aren't coming, looks like I'll take her, let's just hope she inherited her mother's ability to hold her breath" cackled the voice.  
At this Ariel and Eric both ran to the balcony edge, leaning over to look for their daughter only to find she had disappeared. Ariel's hands turned white as she gripped the balcony and began shaking.  
"MELODY" She screamed at the sea  
"MELODY, MELODY, MElody" she continued to scream until her voice and strength began to fail, her screams soon turned to whispers as she sank to her knees. She was soon in Eric's arms her head buried in his chest as she began to cry.  
"We'll find her, its okay, we'll find her" he said softly in her ear, kissing her head as he tries to calm her down.

The Queen watched the events unfold in the nursery, who is this woman, she thought, he can't have taken a mistress already could he? But before she could ask her son anything Eric yelled.

As Ariel began to calm down she realised Eric was shaking, slowly lifting her head she noticed a look on his face she had only seen once before. A look of fear and determination alongside anger.  
"CAPTAIN" he bellowed  
A few seconds passed before a small solider appeared at the doorway  
"Y-yes sir" the solider panted  
"I want all of the ships ready to sail as soon as possible, I want my daughter found!" he commanded

At Eric's words of my daughter the Queens jaw dropped as she suddenly realised that the little red head was his wife and that he had not only got married by become a father in the time she had been away. She was about to question her son when she was surprised to see the red head leap off the floor and run out of the nursery.  
"Ariel! Eric shouted out to her and began to chase after her and once again the Queen followed her son.

As Eric was shouting orders to the captain Ariel's mind was a mess, their daughter was gone, taken by the sea, the sudden realisation that her daughter wasn't a mermaid and wouldn't be able to survive under the waves hit her. Jumping out of Eric's grip she began running out of the room.  
"Ariel" she heard Eric called out to her but she continued to run, reaching the stairs she picked up her skirts and ran down them tow at a time. Running through the palace hallways she finally reached the door, throwing it open she continued to run, the smooth stone beneath her feet was soon replaced with sand. Looking desperately out to sea she quickly ran out into the waves untill they reached her waist.  
"DADDY" she cries out "I need you"

As soon as Eric realised she was heading down to the sea fear gripped his heart, he was not going to lose both of them, he had nearly lost them both before and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Picking up his pace he finally reached the beach and saw Ariel standing waist deep in the sea calling out for her father. Running up to her he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they waited for her father to come.

Confused and shocked by her son and the red head's sudden disappearance the Queen began after them as fast as she could. Finally arriving at the beach she looked around for her son. Finally she saw, well heard them, heard the little red head shouting out for her father. She is truly mad thought the Queen. Walking over to where they stood, careful to stay away from the water she prepared to lecture her son for his poor choice in a wife, but before she could say anything a loud rumbling came from the sea. Her mouth hung open as she watched 3 large golden spikes rise out of the depths followed by the head and torso of an old man with a long grey beard with what looked like a giant fork in his right hand.

As soon as her father's torso was out of the water she threw herself into his chest, Triton looked at Eric fear and confusion in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing daughter. The look of despair on Eric's own face did nothing but deepen the Sea Kings concern.  
"Ariel, what's happened?" he questioned softly  
Lifting her head of his chest she looked into his eyes;  
"Melody's gone" she cried out before burying her head back in his chest as sobs rattled her body once again.  
"WHAT!" yelled Triton menacingly, his Trident glowing as his anger grew  
"How?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
Realising Ariel wasn't going to be able to explain to her father Eric began to tell his father-in-law what had occurred, tears rolling down his cheeks as he relived the moment his daughter was snatched away from them.


	16. Chapter 16- Anger

As soon as Eric had finished explaining how their daughter had been taken he finally looked up at the Sea King to see his face full of fear and anger.  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KEEP THEM SAFE!" Triton bellowed at Eric. As soon as he had turned his anger towards Eric Ariel stopped her crying and removed herself from his arms taking her place beside Eric and intertwining her fingers with his.  
"How can you say that Daddy, it's not Eric's fault!" Ariel snapped back, defending her husband.  
"I trusted him to keep you safe, keep you both safe and he has destroyed that trust by allowing his own daughter to be kidnapped!" Triton retorted  
"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT" Ariel yelled "I have to take responsibility as well" She mumbled to herself so low that only Eric could hear. Upon hearing this he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.  
"I came here Daddy to see if you could help us look for our daughter and for your support, If I had known you would blame this whole situation on Eric then I wouldn't have bothered" Ariel snapped at her father. Grabbing Eric's hand she began to pull him across the beach towards the palace.  
"Ariel where are you going?" her father asked  
"WE'VE GOT SEARCH PARTIES TO ORAGNISE" Ariel yelled back across the beach before turning her back on her father and walking back to the Palace, her head held high. It was moments like this that Eric was surprised by his wife's strength. As soon as they were back inside the castle walls Eric pulled her in his arms  
"I'm sorry Ariel" he whispered into her hair as he cradled her head against his chest  
"No Eric I'm sorry, Daddy had no right to speak to you like that" Ariel replied  
"He's right though Ariel, I should be able to protect you both and yet I've allowed my own daughter to be taken from me" Eric sighed  
Shocked by Eric's response she grabbed her husband's face with both hands and pulled it down to hers  
"Eric, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening, you have protected me and Melody so much already and we are going to find her, I know it" Ariel whispered to him before capturing his lips with her own.

After Ariel walked away Triton suddenly felt guilty for how he had spoken to Eric.  
"I'm a hypocrite" The Sea King sighed turning to the castle, but was shocked once he heard a reply to his statement.  
"Why?" the voice asked.  
Turning Triton saw who the voice belonged to, a short tanned women dresses in deep red with a crown resting upon her head  
"Who might you be?" Triton questioned, surprised he hadn't noticed the woman sooner.  
"Eric's mother!" she simply stated  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eric's never mentioned you?" Triton asked  
"Well the last time I saw him we parted on bad terms" The Queen said simply letting Triton know she didn't want to talk about it any further.  
"Well it was nice to meet you but I believe I should probably help my son find his daughter" she said as she turned and walked back to the castle, leaving the Sea King alone. Turning to the sea he began to make the journey back to Atlantica determined to find his granddaughter.

* * *

As the days passed by with no sign of their daughter Ariel and Eric began to sink further and further into despair. Standing on the balcony of their bedroom Ariel stood looking out to sea wondering where her daughter could be, so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open and the footsteps walk towards her until the familiar strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Sighing she lent her head back into her husband's chest.  
"Still no sign" she asked however she already knew the answer  
"Nothing!" Eric huffed  
They were silent for a few long seconds before Ariel spoke;  
"What if we can't find her?" She asked the question both had been thinking for a long time  
"Don't think like that Ariel, we'll find her, I'll go to the ends of the world if I have to!" Eric said strongly as he held her a little bit tighter.  
"I just wish Father was helping, I mean then we would have much more of a chance of finding her" Ariel sighed  
"I know" Eric sighed back kissing her head and then they both stood in silence watching the sea until a few large ripples caught their eye.  
"Look" Ariel whispered pointing to where the ripples where becoming larger and larger. Then all of a sudden Triton appeared above the waves causing both Ariel and Eric to gasp in shock.  
"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Ariel questioned  
"I know where Melody is!" the Sea King exclaimed happily  
Both Ariel and Eric looked at each other in shock and surprise.  
"Where Daddy, where is she?" Ariel asked quickly  
"I believe it is best if I show you" he stated quietly  
"Why haven't you got her if you know where she is, who has got her and why is it best if you show me?" Ariel bombarded her father with questions  
"Just come please Ariel" here father pleaded  
Looking at Eric he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a kiss  
"Go Ariel go and get her and bring her home!" he whispered in her ear as he pulled away. Turning back to her father she nodded her head and she was engulfed in a beam of light as her legs joined into one and her dress disappeared. Once the transformation was complete she dived into the waves sighing as the water hit her skin.  
Oh how she had missed that feeling.  
Diving deep she turned around and propelled herself towards the surface diving out of the ocean giggling as she swam. Finally she turned her head towards Eric calling out;  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" he replied  
and with that she turned towards her father and followed him towards her daughter.

Eric watched as Ariel was transformed back into a mermaid with wonder, and he was reminded of the very first time that happened, he watched her face for any sign of pain but saw only happiness as her tail formed. He watched as she dove about in the waves, she looked so happy and free. He sighed sadly; she had given all that up for him and he couldn't help but feel guilty as he watched her prance about in the waves. However he was quickly brought out of his thoughts by his mother's voice.  
"Do you mind explaining to me what just happened?" she asked shocked at what she had just witnessed  
"Why are you here?" Eric snapped  
"Well you haven't spoken to me since I arrived and I wanted to talk" She replied  
"So you just barged into our room!" Eric scoffed back  
"Eric look I understand your angry at me still and that you have more pressing things on your mind right now but I just witnessed your wife and the mother of my grandchild sprout a tail, don't you think I'm entitled to some answers" She finally snapped back.  
Eric sighed as he ran a hand through his hair  
"Fine, we'll talk" he sighed as he led her into his study.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to put something up for you. Think I should be putting another chapter up before I go away again. Please review**


	17. Chapter 17- Answers

Once in his Study Eric's mother sat herself down on one of the large chairs in the room whilst Eric paced the room.  
"So?" His mother began  
Stopping his pacing he looked at his mother;  
"So what?" he asked  
"I want answers Eric and I won't leave until I get them, I understand your still angry but first I want to understand what has happened since I left you" the Queen explained softly then sat quietly and waited for her son to start his story.  
Taking a deep breath Eric began;  
"Well after you and father left Carlotta and Grimsby took care of me and well everything was fine. Then the Princesses started arriving and I'm told that you want me married by the time I'm 19. How could you do that to me, you abandon me and then expect to have the right to choose who I am to marry!" Eric snapped at his mother  
"I know, but I had my reasons" she replied calmly  
"which were?" Eric pressed  
"I will explain after you have finished" she stated  
Knowing his mother wasn't going to tell him anything until he had explained all he sighed and begun again. As he explained how he was saved from drowning by a red head with an amazing voice he watched his mothers' reaction to see whether she would believe him, but her face remained expressionless. So he continued and explained how he met Ariel on the beach however she had no voice so he took her back to castle and took her on a tour of the kingdom the next day. His mother watched his face light up as he explained Ariel eagerness to explore everything and despite the fact that she couldn't talk he understood nearly everything she said. He decided to skip the moment in the lagoon and didn't tell her everything that occurred that night in the ballroom. He explained how they had managed to defeat the sea witch and were married a few days later.

Continuing his story he told his mother how he took Ariel travelling but had to return a few months earlier due to her becoming extremely ill and then how they discovered Ariel was pregnant. He skipped the next 9 months as they were rather uneventful and went straight to the day melody was born only a few weeks ago. As he explained Ariel's near death experience he finally got a reaction out of his mother.  
"You went into the room whilst she was giving birth!" she exclaimed, shocked  
"Yes, she asked for me and Carlotta let me, I don't see what the problem with that is" he snapped  
"It isn't a place men should be" she snapped back  
"Mother she needed me, I don't think she would have been able to do it if I didn't go into her" Eric snapped back getting angry at his mother.  
"Well she obviously isn't very strong if she couldn't even give birth without you, be careful son I think she might be getting to dependant on you" she said sternly  
This statement from his mother sent him over the edge;  
"And what is wrong with her depending on me, I am her husband she is suppose to depend on me! Eric yelled "And you weren't there mother, you didn't have to listen to her screams for hours and you didn't see the blood! Even Carlotta didn't think she would make it!"

At that the Queens face dropped and she realised that maybe she was being too harsh on her son, if Carlotta had thought she wouldn't make it through the birth then she was extremely lucky to have made it, after all Carlotta had helped many women through childbirth.  
"Eric I'm sorry" she said softly as her son had begun pacing the room again.  
She continued when he didn't reply;  
"Well I'm sure she'll be fine and you can be there with her the next time"  
Eric stopped and turned to look at his mother  
"Next time, there won't be a next time!" he said sternly  
"Well of course there will be Eric, your both young plus you need to have a boy!" she replied confused by her sons determination that there wouldn't be another child.  
"I don't care, I refuse to put Ariel through that again, I don't want to lose her. Anyway we have a beautiful baby girl we don't need a boy!" Eric snapped  
"I am not talking to you about the possibility of me and Ariel having more children whilst my three week old baby girl is still missing!" he yelled and stormed out of the room slamming the door. Walking to his and Ariel's room he locked the door and cried, cried for the fear of Ariel not finding their child and for anymore children that will never be.

* * *

As Ariel swam after her father she continued to fire questions about her daughters whereabouts to him;  
"Where is she daddy, is she alright, who's got her?" Triton ignored all of his daughter's questions and continued swimming. After many hours the sea began to grow colder, now even more confused about where they were going Ariel swam in front of her father stopping him in his tracks.  
"Ariel what are you doing, we need to keep moving?" he questioned  
"Not until you give me answers" she stated folding her arms across her chest to show that she would not move until he did as she wanted.  
"Fine, what do you want to know?" Triton sighed  
"Where are we going?" she asked  
"To a cave about three miles from here" he simply stated  
"Who lives in the cave and do they have Melody?" Ariel asked quickly  
"I think so yes, and Morgana, Ursula's sister" he replied  
"WHAT!" Ariel shrieked  
"WELL LETS GO THEN!" She yelled as she swam further north towards the cave.

Upon reaching the cave opening Ariel went in first with her father following a few meters behind.  
Swimming through the dark tunnel the ice walls suddenly widened and the water brightened.  
"Ahhh Arielle what a lovely surprise!" the green skinned cecaelian cried out  
"Now what can I do for you?" she asked swimming over to Ariel  
"You know full well why I am here, Now give me back my daughter!" Ariel snapped as she swam backwards away from the oncoming Morgana  
"Ahh yes I heard you had a little baby girl, I would have come and visited but after all I heard you where in quite a state." Morgana stated  
"Wh-how did you know!" Ariel gasped  
"I have my ways, anyway after your experience I'm not surprised that you're looking so hard for your daughter, after all she will be your only!" Morgana continued  
"What do you mean?" Ariel asked confused  
"Oh, it's not your fault sweetheart but I can guarantee you Eric doesn't want anymore" she simply stated  
"Stop it, I don't know how you knew that Melody's birth was difficult or how you claim to know what Eric thinks but I don't want to hear anymore. I came here for my daughter so give her to me" Ariel said beginning to get angry.  
"I would, but I don't have her, never did, what do you think I would want with your daughter" Morgana replied and began to swim away.  
"MORGANA" Triton bellowed  
"Oh Triton, today is just getting better and better" Morgana cried out, turning around to face the Sea King  
"GIVE ME MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" Triton bellowed  
"I've already told you I don't have her!" Morgana sighed  
"WHERE IS SHE THEN?" Triton yelled  
Morgana chuckled; "Now you're asking the right questions"  
Ariel gasped and swam towards Morgana; "Where is she?"  
"My lips are sealed!" she laughed  
Tritons trident began to glow as he pointed it menacingly at Morgana; "Where is she?" Triton asked again through clenched teeth.  
"Okay okay" Morgan said putting her hands up in the air in mock surrender  
"She's on land, you obviously haven't been looking very hard after all she's only in one of the cottages in your own kingdom" Morgana said smiling before turning around and swimming away.  
"I'm sure you can see yourselves out!" she called out as she disappeared from view.

Ariel looked at her father, shock on both of their faces then before Triton could say a word Ariel swam past him, out of the cave and began the long swim back home, and towards her daughter.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, wasn't expecting to have it up so soon so it might be a little while until the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews so far, please keep it up! :)**


End file.
